


Phoenix

by Fireteam_Pluto



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Destiny, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireteam_Pluto/pseuds/Fireteam_Pluto
Summary: By Cyber.From the ashes of death and rebirth comes a new addition to the Tower's roster of colorful characters. But this Guardian is different, and Phoenix will find out just how important he really is to the battle against the Darkness, one joke at a time.





	1. Rebirth

My head pounded with an unbearable pain, I tried to open my eyes. Everything was a blur. A female robotic like voice spoke,

 

" _Eyes up Guardian, we have to move quickly._ "

 

My vision started to become clear, my eyes burned.

 

I responded, "What?! Screw you, uh I got such a hangover oh my God!"

 

" _A hangover Is that what you humans call coming back from the dead?_ "

 

"No it's whe-wait what I was dead?!"

 

" _Okay Guardian you should probably keep your voice down, we aren't in the safest of places_."

 

I looked forward for the first time towards the voice. I was met with a small floating metallic machine painted black, accented with green lines across it and a glowing green eye in the center. Mesmerized by this machine I couldn't answer, I let out an awkward gasp at a loss for words and comprehension.

 

" _Duck_!!" She screamed.

 

I heeded to her warning as a blue flash of what seemed to be charged energy flew into the distance where my head was. Instinctively I rolled swiftly to a large rock to my left for a source of cover. I heard the same energy like shots impact the ground and rock that I was sheltered behind causing pieces of earth to fly through the air.

 

"Uh hello a little help here!" I yelled at the machine but she was gone. "Great now I'm alone, I was dead and now I'm going to die again. Perfect. Just my luck."

 

" _Oh don't be silly Guardian I'd never leave your side._ "

 

The voice came from within me, I was so damn confused but knew I should stop asking questions and act. I sat there with my eyes closed listening and counting the time in between shots. I breathed and listened. It was barely a 5 second window....I peered to my right and saw rusted broken down cars and a forest beyond it. That'll have to do. I anticipated the next shot and started to run before it struck the rock, figured it'll buy me more time to reach my new cover and escape. I sprinted. A quarter of the way to the rusted car I heard the shot hit the rock, I smirked. Five. Nearly halfway there, this is gonna be close. Four. Halfway mark. My legs burned and buckled as I sprinted.

 

I yelled "Come on!!"

 

Fueling my body with adrenaline pushing desperately. Three. I felt the sniper charging his rifle peering at me through its scope. Two. Damn I'm not going to make it!! One.

 

" _Guardian!_ "

 

I jumped as a last ditch effort to reach the car. I felt myself lift and then a sudden rush followed by nausea. There was a sudden rush of wind around my body.

 

I gripped my head "Ugh..I'm gonna be sick".

 

I slowly picked myself up from the ground. I rested on one knee trying to regain my composure.

 

"What the..?"

 

I was in the woods. Well more accurately I was on the ground of the woods with broken branches and leaves scurried through what looks to be an armor of some sorts.

 

"What just happened?" I asked the machine as I pulled a branch and leaves out of what seemed to be my helmet’s rebreather.

 

The machine materialized in front of me. " _Yes, simply put, you blinked. Which I might say is amazing at your level of development. That means you're either a warlock or hunter. Ooo I always wanted a warlock of my own!!"_

 

I was not as enthused as she was. "No this is blinking." I blinked my eyes annoyingly at her. "What was that?!"

 

" _Guardian you're aware you have your helmet on and I can't see what you're doing, right?"_ She giggled and spun in a circle playfully. Defeated I looked down and thought to myself.

 

"This ain't going to be easy."

 

End of Chapter 1.


	2. From The Ashes...

I sighed and continued, "So would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

 

There was a long pause and we stared at each other awkwardly until she responded.

 

" _ I could tell you but I don't have time to explain why I don't have time to explain..." _

 

Enraged I screamed, "What type of crap is that?!!! Are you friggin’ serious right now?!! I cannot believe this!! First I come back from the dead then fight an unknown enemy sniper who was shooting at me for whatever reason and now you 'don't have time to explain.' What is wrong with you?!!!"

 

After that outburst the machine started to laugh uncontrollably, " _ Oh my traveler!! They were so right!! _ " She continued to laugh at me.

 

Irritated and fed up I said, "Who are they?" In a very stern tone.

 

" _ Oh the other Ghosts of course, grumpy gills." _

 

I grew tired of her game. I snapped. "Listen either you tell me what the hell is going on right now or I'm leaving your ass to deal with whatever shot at us before. Speaking of that let’s walk and talk before it tracks us here."

 

She vanished in front of me, I sighed and started jogging forward putting some distance between me and the unknown enemy.

 

" _ You could at least tell a girl your name before you get snippy like that _ ."

 

And with that I stopped in my tracks.

 

I whimpered out, "My name..."

 

" _ Oh wow sorry I totally forgot the whole amnesia thing! ..Right...hmm your name is Phoenix. _ "

 

I stammered, "Ph-Phoenix...yeah I like that." The machine giggled a little.

 

"And since I'm not gonna call you annoying machine that continuously pisses me off, your name is hmmm..." The machine studied me and turned its exterior edges in curiosity and excitement. "Skye."

 

She stared at me in silence. I laughed a little and said, "What you don't like it?"

 

It was then she let out a brilliant light and her parts started floating around her central eye. Like a moon following orbit around its planet. She let out a cheerful squeal and starting to float all around me. I couldn't help but smile at the spectacle. She stopped extremely close to my face looking at me straight in my eyes.

 

She cheerfully said, " _ I love it!! No one has ever given me a name before!! This is perfect I'm totally gonna brag about you to the other Ghosts!! _ "

 

I questioned, "Is that what you are? A Ghost..?"

 

She responded cheerfully once more, " _ Well more accurately I'm your Ghost, I've been searching for you for quite some time. Ghosts find a dead Guardian. Ghost revives Guardian. Ghost and Guardian fight the Darkness together. That's pretty much it."  _ With that last statement she swirled around me again.

 

I chuckled a little, "The Darkness?"

 

" _ Yes, I come from the Traveler. Big white sphere, source of all light, the good guy. The Darkness is pretty much his polar opposite. Wants to destroy the universe, kill the Traveler and us, yata yata" _

 

"Is the darkness a big black sphere?" I said playfully, trying to pull out more information.

 

" _ No it's a big black cloud that's really creepy." _

 

"Ah I see, so I've been dead. You brought me back from the dead to fight a cloud and potentially die in the process."

 

She paused then responded, " _ Yes!" _ She let out a little laugh.

 

"Well Skye, I'm going to assume that sniper from before was working for said 'Black scary cloud'. I'm also going to assume strongly that said sniper is watching us near that tree to the right..."

 

Her body stopped immediately and she let out a quiet shriek.

 

"Don't make any sudden moves, do that disappearing thing and I'll take it from there."

 

I tensed and relaxed my muscles to prepare what would come.

 

Skye disappeared, I heard her from within me " _ Be careful please we don't have any weapons _ ."

 

I smirked at that. "Skye, I am the weapon."

 

And with that I sprinted towards the sniper. I saw the creature that seemed to have four arms charge its sniper rifle. Five. Four. Three. Two. Wind rushed around me, I felt a sudden pull forward. One. The shot flew past where I was moments ago. I 'blinked' to the left of the shot and continued my sprint towards the sniper.

 

" _ Wow you're really fast." _

 

Skye said from within me, I still don't know how she does that. I heard the sniper roar and it started charging his rifle before he aimed to face me. Probably his attempt to mess with my predictions of his shots. Not so clever girl. I blink immediately before it aimed my way. The shot flew past my previous position piercing multiple trees causing bark to splinter into the once peaceful air.

 

My body started to strain and tire from the constant uses of the blink ability but I didn't have much of a choice. I pushed forward. As I closed in on the creature it roared louder and threw its rifle to the ground.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk, we have to work on that temper of yours." I said out loud.

 

The creature drew two blades that seemed to be charged with the same energy from the rifle. They cackled and sparked with ferocity.

 

"It has swords?!!" I exclaimed.

 

" _ Yes unfortunately, both the rifle and swords are standard issue for a Fallen Vandal. _ "

 

"Next time let me know what the enemy is packing before I go in for hand to hand combat!"

 

I blinked and then slid underneath the Vandal. It swung its blades where I previously was. It paused for a split second out of confusion. Here's my opening. I jumped onto its back, ripped off its helmet and started to punch its head repeatedly. A substance of blue started to ooze from its head.

 

" _ Maybe going hand to hand with a four-armed creature while only having two arms is a bad idea, Phoenix. _ "

 

I noticed her attitude. "Well if I knew what weapons it had maybe I wouldn't have!" My punches started to get harder from my building anger.

 

I felt the Vandal start to buckle and fall towards the ground below me.

 

"Woah woah easy girl, easy."

 

I held onto the Vandals shoulders and braced myself with my left knee and right foot against its back. The Vandal let out a gurgled noise and collapsed to the ground dropping both swords causing them to hush and cackle no more.

 

" _ Wow you really went to town on him. _ "

 

I looked down and saw the blue ooze accompanied with some gaseous vapor leaking profusely from the creature.

 

" _ If you're wondering: that's ether, it's their life-source much like your blood. _ "

 

"You read my mind, Skye."

 

I stood there studying the creature. I realized from what was left of its skull that it had a frightened look on its face. For a moment I felt conflicted for having to take its life, but better it than me. Plus it picked the fight.

 

I turned to its weapons on the ground.

 

I chuckled, "Finder's keepers."

 

I put both swords crossed on my back it seemed this armor had a built in magnetic field for weapons. They snugged tightly to my back with a clang. I picked up the sniper rifle next and studied the weapon.

 

" _ That's a wire rifle, it's both a sniper and fusion rifle in one. Very powerful. Pull and hold that trigger there and enjoy the results! _ "

 

I did as she stated. The rifle charged and 5 seconds later it projected the charged shot forward with barely any recoil.

 

"It's really well balanced, I'm definitely going to keep this."

 

I started to turn around while admiring my new weapon. Skye materialized in front of me.

 

" _ Uh… Phoenix." _

 

"Yeah Skye?"

 

" _ Look _ ."

 

I gazed up at the area ahead of me which was engulfed in flames. The fire must've started from when the sniper kept missing its shots, the forest roared at me with a bellowing ferocity.

 

"....Oops."

 

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Fire Child

I felt the fire heat my armor and in turn my body. I started to sweat.

 

" _ Phoenix we need to get you out of here now. That armor doesn't have a cooling system and your core temperature is rising by the second. _ "

 

I felt the urgency in her voice. I looked down at my hands as my body started to tremble. The constant abuse of the blink ability has left me exhausted. My muscles burned annoyingly and with the heat from this hell storm it was too much to bear. I started to wobble and my vision faded. The sound of branches snapping and popping exploded into the air. Debris started to fall all around me. I fell to one knee.

 

" _ Phoenix you have to get up now!!" _

 

Her words fell deafly upon my ears. Everything was muffled. My body was drenched in my own perspiration. I felt heavy flaming debris hit my back and my helmet. I fell face first to the ground. My helmet beeped wildly with buzzers and my visor alarmed red flashing lights but it didn't matter. I saw Skye in front of me… Her angled chassis jarred repeatedly as her central eye was onlooking in pain. I felt horrible that she had to see this but I was more afraid than anything. As I lay there I stared at my hand that was outstretched in front of me. I saw the fire rage on mercilessly killing its victims. Trees were fully engulfed along with the brush surrounding it. The onslaught of branches fell to the ground further spreading the flames.

 

"Well this sucks." I thought to myself.

 

I tried to move my limbs but they ignored my call. I was motionless.

 

If a Ghost could cry, Skye would've doused these flames with her tears… She continuously screamed at me,  _ "Not like this!! Not Like this!! Please Phoenix please!! Get up!! You have to get up!! You're going to die!! _ "

 

I felt the flames catch my foot. They raided up my legs towards my lower back. They jumped onto my swords and ran towards my neck. I felt them violently grab my head. I couldn't breathe. I was fully engulfed in flames. The intense burning sensation all over my body went numb. My eyes have been closed for some time now. I accepted my fate. It's not one I liked but these were the cards I was dealt.

 

As I lay there on the ground I found myself in a dark translucent realm within my mind. Probably my escape from reality and the realism of this fate.

 

It was then an angelic female voice entered my mind, "Use your Light young Guardian..."

 

I responded, "Wha- who are you?"

 

The voice spoke again, "I am Alpha Lupi, I am the one who has given you life again. This is not your Destiny. Use your Light."

 

It sounded as if multiple voices were speaking to me at once all through one entity.

 

I spoke, "So I was reborn about… hmm I don't know five to ten minutes ago… kinda don't know how to use my Light… whatever that may be… is there a switch I need to flip or...?"

 

The angelic voice responded, "Wow… My Ghosts are really picking at the bottom of the barrel huh? ...Good Guardians are so hard to come by nowadays. Oh well you win some you lose some."

 

It was then the dark realm started to fade to white.

 

I thought to myself, "Yep. I'm definitely dying now."

 

I spoke out not knowing if the entity that once spoke was still there, "I apologize for my naive demeanor. I meant no disrespect. This is all just attacking me at once and it's a bit much for me to process. My Ghost hasn't explained to me what Light is or how to harness it. I-"

 

The body of the entity appeared in front of me and I stopped speaking immediately. A female figure garbed in Romanesque White Robes accented with ornate white and gold armor slowly descended towards me.

 

Her robes flowed and danced effortlessly through the air from her beautiful form. The air around her was glowing. I knew then that she was an entity like no other. She matched my gaze and stopped in front of me at eye-level. The entity hovered slightly over where I was standing.

 

She spoke, "Young Guardian" she paused and raised her hand to push closed my mouth due to the fact that my mouth has been wide open the entire time she was descending towards me. I was completely awestruck.

 

She continued, "The Light is your weapon against the Darkness. It is always within you. Flowing through you. It is an extension of yourself. Wield it properly and nothing will harm you."

 

I motioned towards her and started to speak when she laid her hand on my chest over my heart.

 

"Calm your storm Guardian, I know the questions you ask but also know everything will be explained in time. I promise."

 

Her hand started to glow on my chest. My body immediately tensed from the surge of energy throughout me. The entire realm we were in was battered with a blinding light emanating from my body. I didn't feel tired or fatigued anymore. I felt. Alive.

 

I opened my eyes and immediately let out a deafening roar. My body was still engulfed in the flames but they were different now. They acted with my body. I was floating above the ground from the sheer energy of this Light. I glanced down at my hands and feet, I realized the flames were being created from me. They hugged my body tightly. I felt their warmth and it was both soothing and fueling.

Raising my head, I looked at the forest around me which was in flames to its entirety. I let out a smooth breath and tensed my body. I motioned my arms outwards calling the flames of the forest towards me. They met my call. The flames on the outskirts of the forest started to dance off the trees, brush, grass, and leaves. All the flames surrounding followed suit. I called the fire towards me, I wanted to quench it. I wanted to end its wrath. And so I did.

I felt the flames being controlled by me I dictated it's every move. I rushed it towards me on all sides and pulled it within me. I floated within a large ball of fire just about the size of my body from head to toe. Closing my hands into a fist I pulled my hands towards my chest where my heart was. I felt the flames rush within me, straight into my heart.

The charred remains of the forest glowed with a blinding light that pierced through the dark gray smoke produced from the once wild flames. I felt the flame's energy become my own. The warmth flowed through my veins furthering my strength and energy. I felt rejuvenated. I felt reborn. I absorbed all the flames as my body started to float back toward the ground. Skye was floating there in complete shock.

She gasped,  _ "From the ashes..." _

My feet touched the ground and I walked towards her. "What Skye?"

It was then a large ship descended to our left and landed. Both Skye and I looked in shock and I clenched my fists feeling the newborn energy flow and boil within me. The ship's back hatch opened which pushed out an angled platform towards us as a cloaked figure stepped out. The figure was metallic in character, it seemed to be a machine with a somewhat large horn protruding from its head. It spoke towards me and Skye.

"Hey Guardian! Don't worry we are friends you won't be needing those!"

I looked down to see I unknowingly had the two fallen swords in my hands with fueled flames running up and down them. I called the flames back within me and crossed the swords on my back. I looked down to see the wire rifle on the ground. It was a bit charred but I picked it up and held it pointing downwards in my right hand.

I turned to face Skye, "Can we trust him?"

The metallic figure appeared in front of us, I immediately noticed the use of the blink ability.

The horned robot spoke, "Yes you can. I'm Cayde-6. Hunter Vanguard. I'm a Guardian like you. Just more of a veteran obviously."

I studied his frame and attire which was dented and slightly scratched at some points. No doubt the results of many, many battles.

Cayde-6 continued, "Well you made quite an entrance. You burnt down the entire forest on the west side of the wall. Didn't anyone tell you not to play with matches?"

He chuckled at his playful joke but I was not amused. I noticed the armored guards that were stepping out of the ship. Most likely highly skilled Guardians.

Cayde-6 turned to them, "No don't worry I got this under control! This fire-child ain't wild! All is well within this forest for I am its Smokey the Bear!"

The armored Guardians looked oddly at Cayde such as I did. I didn't understand what the hell he was talking about.

Cayde spoke again, "Come on Guardian let's take you home."

He motioned towards the ship and started walking to its open hatch. I looked to Skye and she dematerialized within me.

_ "Don't worry we're going to the Tower it's completely safe there" _

I nodded and started walking towards the ship. I entered the ship's hatch and found a seat along its interior wall. The armored Guardians were already seated filling in the remaining seats except one next to me. The hatch closed as Cayde started walking towards me from the ship's cockpit.

"We're all set to go, buckle up junior. Safety first." He pointed to the seat's harness.

As I buckled in he sat next to me and did the same. The ship lifted and propelled us towards the Tower. Cayde made a sniffing noise and looked to me and the other Guardians.

Cayde spoke, "Is it me or does it smell like burnt nuts in here?"

The armored Guardians started to laugh uncontrollably in their seats except two of them. I looked down towards my body and saw my armor was charred black and cracked in multiple places. I started to blush out of embarrassment realizing he was talking about me.

I thought to myself, "How far is this Tower...?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Long Ride Home

I looked around me and inspected the different Guardians. Cayde was a medium build much like the other Guardians around us. I especially inspected their cloaks, some had vibrant markings and symbols while others were torn and bloodied from numerous battles. I also noticed there were Guardians that were much bigger than Cayde was. They barely fit within the seat's restraints and their armor was bulky and seemed extremely heavy.

 

I turned to Cayde and asked, "Why is that Guardian so different from the others?"

 

Cayde responded, "Well that right there is a Titan. They're the biggest of us Guardians but not always the smartest."

 

The Titan turned to Cayde and laughed, "You're lucky I'm restrained Cayde otherwise I'd teach you some respect."

 

Cayde glanced towards the Titan and smirked, "Oh look I hurt Zavala's feelings, I'm sorry big guy meant nothing by it." Cayde let out a chuckle.

 

Cayde turned back to me and pointed towards another Guardian. "That right there is a Warlock. They're extremely smart but are usually buried in their books. Not that it's a bad thing but they're very… weird."

 

A female warlock turned towards Cayde and spoke intelligently, "Cayde, remember it was I who taught you the blink ability so you can teach your fellow Hunter kin. Don't make me take it back."

 

Cayde turned immediately towards her with a worried demeanor, "No no please Ikora I'm sorry I take it back, Warlocks are nice kind people. See? All better." Ikora grunted and turned away.

 

Cayde leaned over to me in his seat and whispered in my ear, "That Ikora is a real hard-ass. Doesn't know how to have any fun."

 

I didn't respond I just kept staring at one of the cloaks a Guardian was wearing. It had a symbol of a wolf on it decorated in a white and gold color. The image of the entity I saw when I was burning alive came back to me. I noticed the material of the cloak was similar to the material of her robe.

 

I turned towards Cayde, "What type of Guardian is that?"

 

Cayde smiled, "I'm glad you asked Guardian… oh before I forget, what's your name? I'm not going to keep calling you 'Guardian'." He chuckled.

 

I responded, "My name is… Phoenix."

 

Cayde started to laugh, "Are you serious?! What are the odds?! You get reborn and burn down an entire forest and your name is Phoenix! Oh man that's golden." Cayde motioned his arm to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.

 

I heard Ikora whisper, "...from the ashes."

 

I turned towards her and she studied me until Cayde grabbed me and made me face him.

 

Cayde continued, "Like I was saying before: that amazing Guardian right there is the best of the best. Top Darkness Assassin. Top Guardian Class and look at that style. No other Guardian is like that of a Hunter." He looked at me and smiled.

 

"And by the look of your armor Phoenix you may very well be a Hunter."

 

Skye immediately materialized and screamed,  _ "No he's not!! He's a Warlock! And that's final!" _

 

Everyone in the ship turned towards Skye and stared in silence.

 

Cayde shocked turned to Skye, "Listen take it easy little light there's no need to be upset I-"

 

Skye immediately cut him off,  _ "What'd you just call me?!" _ I looked at Skye her tone struck fear into all of us.

 

"Hey Skye, it's your friendly pal Phoenix… why don't we just calm down and relax and-"

 

_ "Did you just tell me to calm down?!" _

 

it was at this moment I realized I just messed up. Bad.

 

"Now Skye what I meant was-"

 

_ "No no no I'm sorry Phoenix did you just tell me to calm down?!!" _

 

Cayde started to chuckle, "I see who wears the pants in this relationship."

 

I ignored Cayde's remark and took off my helmet to look at Skye. She was met with a human male face of tan hue. I looked straight into her central eye. She was met with bright emerald green eyes attempting to calm and comfort her. Skye looked at me strangely while turning her exterior edges.

 

_ "Wow....Phoenix your eyes are mesmerizing" _

 

I looked at her and smiled, "What do you mean?"

 

_ "They're beautiful like the cosmos and all its....."  _ She stopped herself,  _ "I mean you got dirt and burnt crap all over your face. Go clean yourself up dummy."  _ She materialized into me.

 

I laughed, "Well that was rude."

 

She didn't answer but I felt her thinking strongly about something. I looked at my helmet and saw my reflection in the cracked visor. My hair was medium length just about covering my forehead and a little bit of my eyes. It was a dark dark green color, almost black but in the light you can see a bit of dark green come through.

 

Next I examined my eyes which I could see how they calmed Skye so quickly. They almost glowed emerald green. It was easy to get lost staring into them. I went to touch my face to try to smear the burnt dirt from my face but it just made it worse. I sighed and put my helmet back on. I looked up to notice everyone staring at me including Cayde who was smiling.

 

I asked him, "What is it?"

 

Cayde's smile turned into a smirk, "Nothing Guardian you just made me remember when I was first brought back from the dead, that was a long, long time ago."

 

Cayde sighed, "Yep I was just a lil tike then, so naive in the wild. Good times, good times."

 

"I bet they were Cayde" I nodded.

 

"Well Phoenix we're here" Cayde grasped my shoulder, "take a look pal."

 

He clicked a few buttons to his right and the back of the ship's hatch illuminated with projections that displayed what was behind the ship. I gasped. We were there. We reached The Tower.

 

End of Chapter 4.


	5. The Tower

The ship slowly descended and careened into the Tower's hanger. The hanger was a massive space of steel and glass. It was brought to life by the large number of ships and individuals flowing throughout. We landed with a thud as the ship's rear hatch opened up. I undid my harness, as did the other Guardians, and stood up. Cayde grabbed me by putting his arm around my shoulders, he spoke while walking me towards the ship's exit.

 

"You're going to love the Tower, Phoenix. There's shops for weapons, bounties, special events, factions, multiple food vendors. It’s so great here."

 

Ikora spoke up walking to the left of me while Cayde was on my right with his arm still around me.

 

Ikora spoke, "Cayde I think you're forgetting someone very important that resides in the Tower."

 

Cayde looked at Ikora with a smirk, "Who Ikora, the Speaker or the Cryptarch?" He laughed. "Yeah 'important'."

 

Ikora scoffed at his remark and looked at me. She continued. "The Speaker is the one that speaks for the Traveler. The Traveler is the source of our Light and our Golden Age. It has been many moons since the Traveler has directly contacted us...ever since the collapse."

 

I looked puzzled at her, "The collapse?...Golden Age?"

 

She continued, "When the Traveler entered our solar system it started terraforming all planets-"

 

Cayde interrupted, "Except for Pluto. Poor Pluto, no one ever visits Pluto."

 

Ikora angrily said, "Pluto is not a planet Cayde it is a-"

 

Cayde interrupted once more, "It is so a Planet Ikora! Don’t you take that from Pluto!!"

 

I started to laugh a little because this was quite entertaining. Ikora was about to retort once more when a human female with blonde hair approached us.

 

Cayde immediately withdrew his arm from my shoulders and grabbed her hand, "Amanda my dear, how do you do?" He kissed her hand.

 

Amanda giggled and withdrew her hand politely. "I’m quite well thank you Cayde."

 

She spoke with a southern accent. Amanda continued to greet Ikora and then greeted Zavala who was walking behind us the whole time when she turned to me,

 

"And who might you be stranger?"

 

"Oh hi my name is-"

 

Cayde interrupted, "His name is Phoenix, he is the one that caused all the panic in the Tower before and burnt down the forest." He turned to me, "How could you Phoenix? How could you?"

 

Amanda giggled, "Nice to meet you Phoenix, you must be mighty important to get all 3 Vanguard out of the Tower."

 

Cayde whispered in my ear, "Oh yeah thanks for that." I just looked confused at both of them, "Vanguard?"

 

Skye materialized,  _ "The Vanguard are 3 Guardians that are tasked with teaching new Guardians the way of the light and of course protecting the The Last City. There is one Vanguard for each Guardian class. One for Warlocks, Ikora. One for Titans, Zavala and one for Hunters, Cayde."  _ I nodded in reply.

 

Amanda continued, "So since you're clearly a greenhorn I'm Amanda Holliday. I’m the Tower's Shipwright. If you need a new ship or your current one repaired let me know and I’ll be sure to hook you up." She winked at me and walked away.

 

Ikora spoke from a terminal across the hanger, "Phoenix come here." I walked towards the terminal Ikora was tinkering with.

 

Ikora spoke, "Our first order of business here is to get you to the Speaker. I’m making an appointment for you now. He's especially busy today."

 

I questioned, "Who is the Speaker?"

 

She continued, "Like I was stating before the Speaker is the one that speaks for the Traveler. He is our leader. The Speaker guides us Guardians towards the Light. He helps us find our path to our Guardian class and use of Light."

 

I responded, "I see...why doesn't the Traveler speak for itself?"

 

Ikora responded, "Well since the Collapse the Traveler has been dormant and in its final bout it released the Ghosts in order to resurrect Guardians and fight the Darkness. The Darkness still hunts us. It craves our Light."

 

I nodded and replied, "Is there any way that the Traveler is a female entity called Alpha Lupi?" She immediately stopped what she was doing on the terminal and looked me straight in my eyes.

 

"Phoenix, you have been contacted by Lupi?"

 

I responded, "While the forest was burning I think I died and while I was in a translucent realm I was met by a female entity named Alpha Lupi. She explained to me that dying at that time wasn't my Destiny and-" Ikora immediately grabbed me.

 

She spoke while rushing to the Speaker's private chamber. "We must see the Speaker at once!"

 

We rushed past Cayde and Zavala as they were talking to Amanda at the Hanger's exit into the Tower.

 

Cayde yelled to us, "Hey Ikora where are you taking my Hunter?!" Ikora ignored him and continued as Skye turned towards Cayde's direction while floating backwards to keep up with me and Ikora.

 

Skye yelled, " _ He's a Warlock!!" _ Cayde yelled something back but we were too far at that point to hear it. We flew past security checkpoints and down to what seemed like endless twists and turns beneath the Tower. We were finally met with two giant golden doors sculpted in what seemed to be images displaying the Traveler's story and Earth.

 

Ikora flung the doors open. We walked into a giant room filled with candles and golden instruments on shelves. There were endless rows of books scattered across the room's surrounding walls. In the center of the room was a round table with what seemed to be a rotating instrument in its center. I inspected numerous golden columns that hung bright red banners displaying cryptic symbols I didn't understand.

 

Skye spoke,  _ "Wow this place is beautiful." _

 

I started to walk towards the center table when through another pair of smaller golden doors came an individual dressed in white garb. His face was covered in a white metallic mask, there were small slits for where his eyes were.

 

The individual spoke angrily but didn't yell, "To whom do I owe this rude interruption to?"

 

Skye dematerialized and spoke from within me.  _ "Thats the Speaker. He never sounds this angry..." _

 

Ikora spoke, "My apologies Speaker but this new Guardian has been directly contacted by Alpha Lupi and....it seems the prophecy may be true." The Speaker immediately intrigued walked up to me.

 

He spoke, "I see...what is your name Guardian?"

 

I responded, "My name is Phoenix, Sir Speaker."

 

I heard Skye laugh from within me.  _ "Sir Speaker? Real smooth Phoenix" _ she continued laughing but I just ignored her and looked at the Speaker nervously.

 

The Speaker cleared his throat. "Ikora leave us. There is much I wish to discuss with Phoenix."

 

Ikora shocked by this, "But I wish to learn from this exchange I feel this is vital information needed to thwart the Darkn-"

 

"Enough Ikora! I said leave us and you will obey my command!"

 

Skye spoke from within me, " _ I've never heard the Speaker yell. Ever. Something is wrong here Phoenix." _ I nodded in agreement as I too felt strange in this individual's presence. I turned as Ikora left the room. My stomach dropped. I felt very unsafe here.

 

The Speaker paced away from me and spoke, "I didn't expect someone of your light level to come to us so soon. We are not prepared for this."

 

I looked at him confused, "We?"

 

He turned around to face me as he removed his mask. I was met with a faceless entity that was clouded and dark, it seemed as though the only thing within his robes was a black cloud. Wispy smoke made its way from the robe where the mask was.

 

The Speaker laughed, "Yes We, for I am one with the Darkness."

 

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Web of Lies

My mouth dropped beneath my helmet I’m sure Skye had the same expression and if that wasn’t enough she screamed,  _ "What the -blam-!!!!" _ from within me.

 

I spoke aloud, "Uh Skye...I...I don’t know what to do here.."

 

The mask-less Speaker laughed, "There's only one thing to do Phoenix..DIE!!!"

 

The Speaker lunged at me with inhuman speed and tenacity. He leaped over the central table knocking it over and causing the instrument on top of it to fall to the floor and shatter.

 

I dodged his attack by blinking to the right and I blinked once more to hide behind a column.

 

"Uh Skye what am I supposed to do here?!"

 

Skye didn’t answer she kept rambling about how everything about the Tower and the Speaker was a lie.

 

I heard the Speaker growl like a rabid animal, "Poor Phoenix you can’t hide from me." I heard him laugh darkly and slowly each candle in the room started to go out.

 

"You're in my element now Phoenix. This is Our domain." I withdrew the two swords on my back. The last candle went out. The entire room was pitch black.

 

I screamed at Skye, "I need a little help here Skye!"

 

She immediately screamed back,  _ "KILL THAT LYING PIECE OF -BLAM-!! I WANT YOU TO CHOP OFF HIS HEAD AND BATHE IN HIS BLOOD!!" _

 

Her response made me pause for a moment.

 

I spoke to her, "...Skye...are you okay? I've never heard you talk like this..."

 

She laughed and responded,  _ "YES PHOENIX IM PERFECTLY FINE!! EVERYTHING I’VE BEEN TAUGHT IS A LIE MY EXISTENCE MAY BE A LIE AND- PHOENIX DUCK!!" _

 

I immediately heeded her warning and ducked against the column. I glanced up to see the Speaker's hand straight through the column where my head was. I looked into the black cloud that was the Speaker's true face. He growled at me as he tried to pry his arm out of the column using his other hand.

 

I activated the two vandal swords with a flip of a switch. They came to life with cackling arc energy. As I swiped upwards to attack the Speaker he turned into a black cloud and pulled himself through the hole he made in the column. I stood and turned to face where he manifested.

 

I spoke out loud, "Well that’s just not fair." I heard him laugh and then he vanished from sight into the darkness of the room.

 

Skye spoke,  _ "Phoenix the only way to beat him is with your Light. It's the only element that will hurt him." _

 

I chuckled and spoke, "Light. Exactly."

 

I called the flames from within me. I felt their warmth at the pit of my stomach and heart. I called them up my chest, down my arms and towards my hands. Strong red flames formed around my hands, I wove them up my blades and they met with the arc energy generated normally by the swords. They fused together and made a blinding light within the pitch black room.

 

I called out towards the Speaker, "Thanks for the idea buddy. How can you fight what you can’t see right?" I laughed a little.

 

I heard him whisper in my ear from behind me, "Right." He growled loudly as he struck me. His attack launched me clear across the room.

 

I felt a tremendous pain in my back as I flew through a column, completely destroying it, and then struck the room's surrounding wall. I groaned in pain as I brought myself to my feet.

 

Skye spoke, " _ REAL SMOOTH PHOENIX, I SAID KILL HIM!!!!" _

 

I paused. I could feel the hurt and anger from Skye. It caused a wrenching in my gut, It made me angry.

 

The Speaker laughed and called out towards me from a dark corner of the room, "Tsk tsk tsk, maybe you're not the chosen one after all, maybe you're just a-"

 

At this moment I dropped the sword in my left hand, enabling me to flip the one in my other hand around grabbing it by the blade with both hands. I grimaced a little from the slight electric sensation numbing my fingers. I hurled my blade towards the corner I heard him speaking from. I fueled the projection further with my flames thus increasing its velocity. It impaled the Speaker mid-mass and pinned him against the wall.

 

He snarled in pain and disgust. I spoke aloud as he struggled to try and pull the blade from himself. I walked slowly towards him as I picked up my discarded sword from the floor.

 

"You see your first mistake was thinking I was dumb and would fall for your tricks. Your second mistake was thinking that you could build a web of lies and get away with it. Your third and biggest mistake was hurting Skye."

 

At this point I was face to face with the Speaker.

 

"Thats where you really messed up."

 

He was still struggling against the wall trying to remove the blade. My blade was almost free from him when I grabbed his hands along with the hilt of the blade and drove it into him once more.

 

I chuckled, "Tsk tsk tsk poor Speaker didn’t you know the light always finds its way in, even in the darkest of places." I smiled in his face and exploded the wall with a barrage of flame fueled attacks.

 

I slashed first with the sword that was still free in my left hand while holding the hilt in the other ensuring the Speaker couldn't escape. I crossed right with the left blade. The Speaker screamed in pain and tried to free himself by pushing off the wall with a desperate, groveling pursuit. It was in vain. I fueled the flames of the blade that was struck through his midsection. The Speaker laid pinned against the wall burning yelling in a ferocious tone.

 

He spoke, "PHOENIX YOU SHALL NEVER DISCOVER THE PLACE WHERE IT’S HIDDEN!! YOU WILL NEVER FREE THE TOWER OF DARKNESS!!"

 

Skye materialized and floated to face the burning Speaker.  _ "You told us all lies. You led us with intention to end us." _ she laughed a little.  _ "You know, when word gets out this will manage to anger an army of the undead. You know, the Guardians. As far as I'm concerned you and the Darkness are finished....Phoenix do it." _

 

I spoke, "With pleasure." and smiled.

 

I took the blade that was pinning the Speaker against the wall and forced it upwards while focusing fire around the Speaker's body to ensure he wouldn't escape. I heard him scream in agony as I split his upper cavity and head into two. The flames heated the air of the room and disintegrated all it came into contact with. Columns became charred, books became burnt piles of ash, the once golden doors became covered in a black burnt substance. I called the flames back in order to view the remains of the Speaker. All that was left was his mask that laid promptly on the floor.

 

I laughed, "Well that was unexpected huh Skye?" She didn't speak I could feel a sense of being lost coming from her. "Hey Skye are you alright?"

 

I felt her about to speak when there was a loud knock at the door.

 

Cayde spoke from the other side, "Hey it’s Cayde Open up! I have important hunter business to discuss with Phoenix, it’s uh...very top secret stuff yeah it’s really urgent!"

 

Skye immediately looked me right in my eyes. She started to squeal a little when we both said, "Oh -blam!-"

 

End of Chapter 6.


	7. A New Voice

Skye whispered,  _ "What are we going to do?!" _

 

I smiled, "I got an idea."

 

Skye looked at me suspiciously,  _ "I don't like the sound of that..." _

 

The door opened and Cayde walked in.

 

He spoke, "Hey buddy how are ya?"

 

He was met with a Speaker who was sitting down at a desk. Garbed in burnt drapes and a horribly cleaned silver mask. Cayde looked suspiciously at The Speaker.

 

Cayde chuckled, "Everything okay here Mr. Speaker?"

 

Cayde started to wander around the room while closely inspecting everything. He made a sniffing noise and looked towards The Speaker.

 

Cayde Spoke, "So what happened here?"

 

Skye projected a recording of The Speaker's voice,  _ "I could tell you..." _

 

There was a momentary awkward silence. Cayde just stared at The Speaker.

 

Cayde chuckled, "So uh...tell me?" Cayde smudged his finger on a burnt column and rubbed the burnt substance between his fingers.

 

Once more Skye projected the recording of The Speaker's voice,  _ "I could tell you..." _

 

Cayde immediately looked at The Speaker and in an instant flash of light was behind The Speaker with his blade at The Speaker's neck.

 

Cayde spoke in a serious tone that no one has ever heard from him, "Either you tell me who you are or you die."

 

The Speaker put his hands up and said, "Hey Cayde take it easy it’s your friendly pal Phoenix remember? Heh."

 

Cayde sheathed his blade and turned Phoenix around so they were face to face. Phoenix removed The Speaker's mask and gave Cayde an extremely nervous smile.

 

I laughed a little, "So Cayde what gave me away?"

 

Cayde started to walk towards the column he inspected earlier when he turned around and snorted, "It smells like burnt nuts in here my friend and only you smell like that."

 

I was taken back by his remark while Skye materialized.

 

I turned to Skye, "Do i really smell like burnt nuts?"

 

Skye not wanting to answer that question played the recording of The Speaker's voice again,  _ "I could tell you..." _

 

Both Cayde and I turned towards her immediately and said, "Stop that"

 

She squealed and proceeded to swirl around playfully.

 

I started to speak towards Cayde, "So what happened here was-"

 

Cayde cut me off, "Lemme guess Phoenix turns out The Speaker is part of the Darkness and wanted to kill you because you may be the chosen one from the prophecy annnnnd you proceeded to burn his quarters and him to a crisp. Did I guess right?....What do I win?"

 

I just stared at Cayde because his response was spot on. I proceeded to ask, "How did you know?"

 

Cayde smiled, "Well Phoenix lets see whats behind door number one." Cayde opened the door to The Speaker's private chamber. The room was completely dark and had no windows much like the main chamber. Cayde shot a bolt of arc energy from his fingers and ran it around the perimeter of the room, lighting all the candles. The room lit up to reveal a large bed that seems as though it had never been used along with two nightstands and a dresser. Cayde walked towards the closet door that was located in the far left corner of the room.

 

Cayde spoke, "And behind door number two.." He opened the closet thus allowing instruments reeking of darkness and books to fall across the floor. Skye and I gasped as a pyramid shaped instrument landed at our feet.

 

I knelt down towards it to inspect it further, "Whoa illuminati confirmed."

 

Skye asked confused,  _ "Illuminati?" _

 

I smirked and looked towards her, "I could tell you..."

 

She immediately growled and dematerialized into me.

 

She spoke,  _ "That’s not funny." _

 

I just laughed a little.

 

Cayde picked up the device and continued, "You see this here is a relic from the Golden Age. Its sole purpose is to contain great sources of power. Essentially it’s a prison. It’s a prison intended for you."

 

I looked at him both startled and confused, "Why me?"

 

Cayde smiled, "Well buddy a lot of talk about the prophecy has been coming from Ikora and we along with apparently the late Speaker believe you're the chosen one to bring the end to The Darkness with your Light. You know big fight, cataclysmic event, end of the universe. That type of thing."

 

I fell to the floor trying to process everything that was just stated.

 

I thought to myself, "Chosen one? Prophecy? This sounds like a load of -blam!- to me."

 

Cayde continued, "So essentially The Speaker would have imprisoned you, harnessed your light for darkness, destroyed the Tower and all guardians with it, from the inside out."

 

I asked Cayde, "How do you know all of this? What made you so sure The Speaker was part of the Darkness?"

 

Cayde smiled, "I'm glad you asked, first off just one day this random guy shows up covering his face and body, claims to be ‘The Speaker’ of the Traveler and immediately comes to power? That doesn’t jive with me..."

 

I continued, "Yeah but that-"

 

Cayde interrupted, "Now now my young padawan Master Cayde isn’t finished."

 

I shut my mouth as he cleared his throat to continue.

 

Cayde spoke, "Secondly I have this entire room bugged with tech I stole from Rasputin so the walls have ears and thirdly, if I was with The Darkness it’s something I would do. So it was pretty easy to figure out and follow."

 

I just nodded as I sat on the floor processing everything. I questioned Cayde, "But how do you know I'm the chosen one?”

 

Cayde started to pace the room while speaking in a old man's voice, "Well sonny the prophecy goes like this, There will be a Rebirth, One will rise From The Ashes, One will be a Child of Fire with powers unmatched. This Phoenix shall rise to oppose all Darkness and bring an end to suffering. And you know the rest."

 

Cayde continued to speak with his normal voice, "So if that isn’t clear enough I don’t know what is." He chuckled a little.

 

Cayde helped me to my feet, I was left completely speechless.

 

Skye sensed my elevated heart-rate and blood pressure.

 

She spoke,  _ "Hey Phoenix you okay?" _

 

I just nodded in reply.

 

Cayde looked me straight in my eyes, "You'll be okay Phoenix I’ll take care of this and I’ll take over as Speaker, no one can know what happened here. Walk back the way you came and enter the Tower Plaza. Go as if you were walking towards the hangar but instead of stopping where you met Miss Holiday. Continue down the steps and make a right. They'll have exactly what you need there." He gave me a smile.

 

I scoffed and said "Yeah...sure." in reply and made my way to the location he described.

 

As I walked through the Speaker's burnt main chamber I turned around as I heard some clutter. I could see Cayde taking The Speaker's mask and robes and trying to fit into them. He kept trying to put on the mask but it wouldn't fit due to the large horn on his head. I heard him say, "There's a joke there somewhere..."

 

I exited the main chamber and closed the large door behind me. I continued up the numerous steps and hallways. As I made my way through the Tower Plaza I was still trying to process everything.

I thought to myself, "Why am I the chosen one? I didn't do anything special. Why am I the one that needs to defeat the Darkness in a cataclysmic battle. I can’t handle that type of pressure. I don’t even know how to tie my shoes!"

Skye laughed at that,  _ "Phoenix you don't have shoes and you forgot that you can’t read either!" _

I paused, "Whats a read and you're in my thoughts too?!! There's no escape from you woman."

I heard her giggle and I could feel her smile from within me.

At this point I was making my way down the stairs in the hangar when I turned right and was met by the entrance of a bar. I made my way in and sat down. I gazed over the assortment of drinks that are intended for adults only. I studied my surroundings. There were many guardians laughing and sharing war stories while having a good drink. I looked curiously as I found a large male titan surrounded by many female guardians of different classes and types. Our eyes met and he smirked. To avoid further awkwardness I turned away and called the bartender over to have a drink.

A large hand slammed down on the countertop in front of me. I jumped a little while I looked up to see the large titan that was surrounded by the many female guardians before. He stood at least a head taller than me. His body fit snugly in his violet/gold armor with the personal touch of a jolly roger flag that hung from his waist. His bald head glistened from the overhead bar lighting while his bushy black beard hugged his face.

We made eye contact again as he looked towards the bartender bot and said, "This man needs a jack and coke on the rocks asap."

The bartender bot replied, "Right away sir."

I looked confused at the titan, "Why'd you by me a drink?"

The titan chuckled, "Well honestly it looks like you've been through hell and need a drink."

I replied, "Yeah you wouldn't be wrong"

The bartender came back with my drink and set it down. I went to take a swig when the titan stopped me.

He smiled, "Cheers bud" as he pulled out a large flask from his belt, undid the top, and raised it towards me.

I forced a smile, "Yeah cheers" and raised my drink to make contact with his. The glass made a large clanking noise as it tapped the flask. We then continued to drink our adult beverages. After I stopped drinking mine I looked up to see the titan was downing his entire flask. The female guardians from before surrounded us and chanted the titan on. After he finished his drink he burped extremely loud and nodded with a proud demeanor.

The girls cheered and yelled as one of them approached me, "Hey there cutie what’s your name?"

I looked at her and laughed, "Apparently the chosen one." I downed more of my drink.

She looked at me confused, "Uh...thats a weird name."

I just ignored her and turned towards the titan, "So to whom do I owe thanks for this drink to?"

The titan turned from the group of girls he was flirting with, "The name’s Roy, Commander Roy."

I continued, "Well Commander Roy, thank you for the drink and thanks for scaring the hell out me before by slamming this here counter" I pointed to the top of the counter as I took another swig of my drink.

Commander Roy smiled, "Well if that scared you, you don't want to meet Mjolnir." The Commander laughed.

I looked at him confused and assumed it was a weapon of some kind.

The night continued with drinks, laughs, stories, and good times....

//-The Next Morning-//

I awoke on the stone floor of an apartment with my head pounding.

I said out-loud, "Ugh my head."

I looked around and saw a living room, kitchen, bathroom and a closed door which i assumed was the bedroom. The entire space was decorated in a minimalistic manner and the walls were a metallic silver that matched the Tower's color. The bedroom door opened and out came the group of female guardians from last night at the bar.

One rubbed her back in pain, "Ugh my back."

Another held her side, "Ugh my hip."

And another held her neck, "Ugh my neck."

They made their way into the bathroom and closed the door.

I looked on extremely confused when Commander Roy walked out of his room completely naked.

I immediately yelled, "Bro what the -blam!- put some damn clothes on!!"

He laughed, "Told ya Mjolnir would scare you more!"

Skye materialized while yawning,  _ "What’s going on out he- whoah what the hell is that thing?!!" _

Commander Roy smirked with his hands on his hips, "I know, I know I'm used to this sort of reaction. it’s okay, is it your first time sweetie?" He started to laugh.

Skye flustered dematerialized and said from within me,  _ "That thing needs to be registered at the armory it’s practically a weapon!!" _

I had my eyes covered and nodded in agreement. The female guardians walked out of the bathroom one by one and looked at Roy. They growled at him, exchanged their goodbyes and left.

Roy looked towards me, "A few of them won’t be walking straight for at least a week." and chuckled. He sat down to the couch next to me.

I awkwardly said, "Yeah I'm sure" as I pulled myself off the floor. Commander Roy still wasn't wearing any clothes.

I asked him, "Would you mind putting some clothes on? I just met you and this is a bit strange."

He laughed and said, "You better get used to this, we are part of a Fireteam now. We are going to be best buddies FOREVER."

He laughed and pulled a flask out of the couch. I assumed it was more alcohol. He proceeded to drink the entire flask and burped loudly after he finished it. Just like the night before.

I turned to him while blocking the sight of his lower body with my hand in front of my eyes, "A fire-what?"

End of Chapter 7. 


	8. Sunrise

Commander Roy responded, "You know a Fireteam. Three Guardians agree to become a Fireteam. Three Guardians get an official Fireteam name from The Speaker. Three Guardians get missions from The Vanguard. Three Guardians shoot up the baddies and go on adventures together. Three Guardians-"

 

I interrupted him, "Okay I get it I get it! But you do realize that there's only two of us right?"

 

His facial expression drooped and he seemed puzzled.

 

He spoke outloud while counting with his fingers, "Okay get the one, carry the three and then....Holy -blam!- Phoenix there's only two of us!!"

 

I looked at him with an unenthused expression on my face, "Yeah you don’t say genius. Oh and where the hell did you get the 'carry the three from'?!"

 

Commander Roy unconfidently said, "Oh pshh you know because there's three people in a Fireteam so you have to carry the three and then add the two because....that’s us and then...."

 

"Commander Roy you can’t math can you?" I said.

 

He gazed down with a defeated look, "No Phoenix I cannot math."

 

Skye materialized and squealed while covering her central eye. Roy still wasn't any wearing clothes.

 

She spoke,  _ "Don't worry Commander Roy Phoenix can’t read or tie his shoes so don't beat yourself up!!" _

 

Enraged I yelled, "Hey Skye that’s personal!! You don’t just-"

 

Commander Roy stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, "Phoenix you can’t read?"

 

I gazed down and stared at the floor sadly, "No I can’t Commander Roy."

 

Commander Roy sat down next to me, his hand was still on my shoulder. "Phoenix I know how to read but I can’t math or write."

 

Excitedly I looked to him, "I know how to write and I can math!"

 

At the same we said, "Did we just become best friends?!.....Yep!!"

 

We started to laugh and then it dawned on me that he still didn't have any clothes on.

 

I slowly and uncomfortably removed his hand from my shoulder and spoke, "So you're naked. Don’t touch me."

 

Commander Roy laughed as he stood up proudly, "Those ladies from before didn't seem to mind." He winked at Skye.

 

Skye startled,  _ "Gross you pig!!" _ and dematerialized.

 

Commander Roy spoke, "Ok Phoenix here's the plan I’ll put on some clothes-"

 

I interrupted him, "Finally."

 

He continued, "Then we'll go to the Speaker and handle this Fireteam issue we are having because we can’t have a two man Fireteam."

 

Shocked I said, "Right the Speaker. Yes. Him. Mhmm."

 

He looked at me confused, "Is something wrong Phoenix?"

 

I stood up, "Oh no nothing just uh… my leg is asleep ooh yeah oww." I started to massage my leg.

 

Roy said, "Oh okay." and walked into his room to get dressed.

 

I spoke to Skye in my thoughts, "Skye what the hell are we going to do?!! The Speaker's dead!! We killed him!!"

 

Skye confidently said, _ "Don't worry Phoenix I scanned the Speaker's chamber and Cayde is still down there don't worry!" _

 

It was then Commander Roy stepped out of his room in his violet/ gold armor. He adjusted his Jolly Roger titan mark and cod piece. He proudly said, "Ready!"

 

I sarcastically responded, "Oh perfect this is going to go great..."

 

//-A Few Awkward Moments Later-//

Commander Roy knocked on the door to The Speaker's chamber.

Cayde spoke from the other side, "Don't come in I'm naked!!"

Commander Roy turned to me, "What the -blam!- what a weirdo."

I looked Roy straight in the face both confused and angered. I fought back the mountains of words I wanted to share.

Commander Roy went to knock on the door again and to our surprise it opened.

We both had no idea what we were looking at and muttered out. "What. The. -blam!-"

We were met with a 2-Dimensional cardboard cutout of The Speaker horribly duct-taped to Cayde's body. The mask of The Speaker still wasn't cleaned and had burn marks across it. The only thing holding the mask to the cardboard cutout of The Speaker was double-sided duct-tape.

Cayde/ The Speaker spoke, "Oh hello guardians how art thou?"

Cayde then proceeded to move the cardboard arms of The Speaker with two sticks that he glued to them in a flailing motion.

Me and Roy both stared at the spectacle in awe.

Roy spoke, "Wow Speaker you look like you've been through hell. Are you alright?"

Cayde/ The Speaker responded, "Yes I'm fine young one. Just a...mishap in the lab..... Yes science and....theories.....and stars."

Cayde was having a hard time finding his words.

Roy questioned, "You sound a little different too-"

Cayde proceeded to put the stick/ cardboard arm of the cardboard cut-out on Commander Roy's shoulder.

Cayde cleared his throat and spoke, "My dear boy it seems some smoke from my experiment in the lab has gotten caught in my voice box." Cayde coughed and continued as he caressed Roy's face with the stick-hand of the cut-out arm, "it could be fatal."

Roy startled, "Don’t worry Speaker!! Do you need a drink?!" Roy pulled out a flask from his belt and motioned it towards Cayde/ The Speaker.

Cayde/ The Speaker coughed, "Oh no thank you. You're so kind, I always liked you Roy you've always been one of my favorite Titans."

Roy responded, "Thank you Speaker it is an honor to assist in defending the last city!" He stood at attention and saluted.

I spoke to Skye within my thoughts, "How the -blam!- does Roy not realize that’s Cayde?!! I can see Cayde right there sticking out of the side of the cut-out!!!!"

Skye responded,  _ "I. DONT. KNOW." _

Cayde/ The Speaker continued, "So what brings you two here today?"

Roy spoke, "Well both Phoenix and I agreed to become part of a Fireteam but we don’t have a third member or an Official Fireteam Name. Also Phoenix can’t read and I can’t math or write. Sir."

Roy saluted again. At this point I knew it was going to be a long day.

Cayde/ The Speaker spoke, "Hmm I see, I see. Here's what we'll do. From here on out you'll be recognized as Fireteam Pluto!! And your first assignment is to go to the Tower Library and find a tutor to assist in your educational needs! We can’t have illiterate Guardians slaying the armies of The Darkness that’s just barbaric!" He proceeded to knight both me and Roy with the cardboard cut-out arms.

I questioned, "Uh why Fireteam Pluto why not Fireteam-"

Cayde/The Speaker interrupted me, "Because you don't take that from Pluto." He proceeded to poke my chest once very hard with the cut-out stick arm. He creepily whispered, "not from Pluto.."

I uncomfortably spoke, "Riiiiiight. Okay. We are leaving now." I grabbed Roy and proceeded to walk towards the stairs that led out to the Tower's Plaza.

You could hear Cayde/The Speaker whisper repeatedly, "Not from Pluto.." As we left.

I pulled Roy harder as I increased our pace. After many long hallways and stairs we entered the Tower's Plaza.

Roy spoke, "Man you gotta love the Speaker he's such a nice guy, so inspirational. He makes a great leader."

I turned to him as we continued through the Tower Plaza, passing multiple vendors and armories.

I responded, "Didn't you notice anything weird about The Speaker? Anything I don't know poorly put together? Or you know minimal effort in his wardrobe specifically?"

Roy responded, "No he was the same Speaker he was when I saw him two weeks ago. A little dirtier and his chamber smelt a little funny but that was because of his science experiment in the lab."

I stopped walking and screamed out-loud to the heavens, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!!" I felt a force take control of my body and move me forward. It felt as if someone somewhere was laughing as they were writing my future moving me along. Huh. Weird...

The force along with Roy led me to a monolithic stone building with giant romanesque columns aligned perfectly with it's front facade. Numerous steps lead up to two large central doors that creaked loudly when we opened them. I looked up to see two giant grand staircases leading up to numerous levels of floors that housed endless rows of books. The same columns that were outside were spread across the space of the building's interior. Holding up the massive weight of the stone. Never buckling or cracking under stress. Not once.

I gasped as I on-looked the spectacle of this library, "Woah"

Roy chuckled, "Yeah I know that’s a lot of books you don't know how to read"

I jabbed him in the side with my elbow, "Hey Roy that’s not funny"

Roy laughed and put me in a headlock, "Oh it is too funny!"

We continued to play fight when we were approached by a male figure. He cleared his throat towards us with a touch of irritation. Both Roy and I looked up to view an awoken male who was clearly a warlock. His ice-white coat fit perfectly to his form along with the rest of his outfit. His bright-gold eyes pierced angrily through me and Roy.

He fixed his neatly parted black hair as he spoke in a fiercely intelligent tone, "Hello my name is Koru Sen. I am an aide at the Tower Library. How may I assist you two gentlemen today?"

Roy released me from the headlock as I jabbed once more at his side.

Roy responded and pointed towards me, "He can’t read and I cant write or math. Fix us. We broke."

Koru Sen responded, "I also see your communication skills are....lacking." Koru Sen sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger in irritation.

Koru Sen continued, "My Traveler this is going to be a long day..."

I sarcastically responded, "Yeah your telling me."

Koru Sen irritatedly responded, "You're."

I shocked spoke, "How did you know that?!!"

I could hear a distant laugh in the heavens taunting me.

I thought to myself, "I hate libraries."

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Sunset

Koru Sen sighed, "This way gentlemen follow me, we have a lot of work to do."

 

Roy cheered, "Yayy! Im not gonna be brokez no moarz!"

 

Koru Sen stopped mid-step and turned around, "Listen here you illiterate infant. You're in my domain now which means my rules. Whatever I say, you do. No questions asked. Otherwise I'll incinerate you where you stand."

 

Koru Sen snapped his fingers as fire sparked from them.

 

Roy shrunk a little, "uhh okay, yes sir."

 

Koru Sen smirked, "That's more like it."

 

I scoffed, "Great another hot head."

 

Koru Sen turned and walked towards me. He didn't stop until our faces were centimeters apart.

 

"I'm sorry what was that?" Koru Sen questioned.

 

I smiled, "I said 'Great another hot he-"

 

At this moment Koru Sen stepped back and motioned his fingers in the air towards me.

 

I laughed, "What the hell are you doing?"

 

I turned towards Roy, "And this guy is supposed to teach us? Yeah ri-"

 

Skye yelled at me from within,  _ "Phoenix look down!" _

 

I glanced down. There was a strange red rune symbol drawn across my chest in controlled flames.

 

I muttered out, "Oh crap."

 

A large fire-fueled explosion erupted from the rune. I was launched upwards from the explosion and smashed into the tall stone ceiling of the library. Letting out a faint cough as I struck it.

 

After the crude impact, I fell towards the ground and struck the stone floor face first.

 

_ "Phoenix are you okay?!" _ Skye questioned worriedly. The force of the explosion was quite brutish.

 

Koru Sen looked at his hands, "Hmm might've overdone that one a little bit."

 

Roy ran over to me and peeled me off the floor.

 

Roy spoke, "You okay buddy?" And started to brush debris off my armor.

 

I stood there dazed by both rage and confusion. My eyes were focused on one thing. That warlock staring at his hands.

 

"Hmm maybe I should go on a patrol later, definitely need to fine tune these abilities. It’s been quite some time since I've been in the wild." Koru Sen stated, thinking out loud.

 

"Yeah if you got your head out of your ass and maybe had some friends you would." I said viciously towards the warlock.

 

Immediately Koru Sen's head shot up towards me. "I beg your pardon?"

 

I laughed. And with that I vanished.

 

Roy spoke out loud, "Ohhh shit you done did it now Mr. Warlock." Roy promptly found a seat on one of the stone steps of the two giant staircases. "You gunna learn today."

 

Koru Sen looked at Roy, "I don't know if I should be worried more about your poor sentence structure and grammar, or where your friend disappeared to."

 

Roy chuckled, "I don't think you want to worry about me at all." Roy motioned his finger upwards in a playful pointing motion.

 

Koru Sen frowned and looked up to where Roy was pointing. He was met by a rapidly descending guardian above him.

 

I accelerated my descent towards the warlock with my flames, at this point my position was known either way. I figured an aerial attack would serve as the best strategy to get closest, fastest.

 

I punched Koru Sen ferociously in the face. I think I saw a tooth or two fly out of his perfect smile. I chuckled at that. Koru Sen was launched and fell motionless to the floor. I landed on my feet at the ready, waiting for a follow up attack but nothing happened.

 

Roy yelled from across the library, "I think you killed him!!" He started to run towards me. At this point multiple guardians that were in the library started to on-look this event. They filled the numerous balconies of the library staring down in excitement and awe.

 

We both stood there staring at the motionless warlock on the floor.

 

"Crap Roy you got a stick or something I could poke him with? He's really not moving." I said.

 

Roy responded, "We could try Mjolnir but that might make it worse."

 

I turned to face Roy. There was so many things wrong with what he just said.

 

I spoke to Skye within my mind, "Skye can you scan him or something, did I kill him?"

 

Skye worriedly stated,  _ "Hmm no he's alive I just think he's-" _

 

Koru Sen pushed himself off the floor and jumped far from his previous position.

 

Skye yelled,  _ "PLAYING DEAD!!" _

 

Both Roy and I stared at the floor where the warlock was previously laying. There was a giant rune symbol drawn out in controlled flames.

 

Skye squealed from within me.

 

I turned to Roy and he turned towards me. Roy softly spoke, "Bring it in bruh." And hugged me tightly. I tried to break from his hold because this was extremely uncomfortable and odd but he was too strong.

 

Koru Sen smirked and snapped his fingers. The rune glowed brightly and violently exploded.

 

Both Roy and I were ejected across the library. We crashed through multiple stone columns and bookcases. Only to stop when we struck the main exterior wall of the library. Roy groaned and pushed me forward. I fell to the ground, turned around and looked up to Roy.

 

He was deeply embedded into the stone wall. He sheltered me from the blast and the impact.

 

Roy didn’t move he just said, "Finish him." and passed out from the pain.

 

I turned around enraged and stared at the warlock well over 100 feet from my position. He was standing at the ready trying to anticipate my next move. No matter how he analyzed, Koru Sen would never predict it.

 

I jumped up to where Roy was stuck in the wall, pulled him out of the crater, and threw him to the floor. The stone floor beneath him cracked as he came into contact with it.

 

Roy was an extremely large titan clad in heavy military grade armor. I laughed as I thought to myself, "The perfect projectile."

 

Skye retorted,  _ "You’re not serious are you?! He's knocked out cold! This is so wrong!" _

 

I responded back, "Pleaaase, he won’t feel a thing, but Koru Sen will."

 

Koru Sen yelled across the library, "What’s the matter 'hot head', have you given up?!"

 

I leaned down to pick up Roy, I coldly spoke to myself, "Not even close, chief."

 

Koru Sen laughed and looked up to the crowd of guardians filling the balconies above. He yelled out towards them, "Are you not entertained?!" And waved his hands upwards in a gladiatorial manner.

 

I laid Roy flat above my shoulder and started to run towards Koru Sen's position. My hands were under Roy's chest and I struggled to lift him over my head.

 

I yelled, "Come on you heavy bastard fly!!" While throwing him forward and launching him with flames.

 

Koru Sen turned towards me, no longer paying attention to the crowd. He looked at the flaming projectile rapidly coming towards him.

 

Koru Sen spoke, "What the hell is that?!" And started to jump to the right in order to dodge Roy. He was met by my flame fueled kick that struck him square in the chest. It landed him right in the path of destruction.

 

Koru Sen was impaled by the unconscious Roy. Both of them sailed through numerous bookcases, tables, and the exterior wall of the library. They continued to plow through trees on the outside until the momentum slowed and they crashed into the ground. Roy lay unconscious on the now broken Koru Sen.

 

I chuckled as I started to jog towards the newly added door to the library.

 

Skye spoke,  _ "You know the new Speaker, Cayde, is not going to be happy about this." _

 

I kept laughing while jogging, "Skye please, I bet he can’t read either."

 

She irritatedly responded,  _ "Phoenix he's a vanguard and is now the Speaker I'm sure he can read." _

 

"See Skye, 'Speaker', he can speak there's no proof he can read. I’m right, you're wrong." I teased Skye back.

 

_ "Phoenix! There is no logic in that! Simply stating a name doesn't prove your point, how hard did you hit your head?!" _

 

I laughed and ignored her response. I approached the crater created by my improvised missile.

 

I looked down into it. Roy was laid out on top of Koru Sen, both of them unconscious.

 

_ "You know you're going to be imprisoned for killing two guardians in the Tower right?" _ Skye teased.

 

I responded, "Psshh they'll be fine" and paused worriedly ".....they'll be fine, right Skye?"

 

Skye started to scan them when Roy groaned and rolled off of Koru Sen. He laid there for a second regaining his composure and turned his head to look at the warlock who still hadn't moved.

 

Roy let out a tired cough, "Yayy we won. You see Phoenix this is why I never go to libraries."

 

Roy motioned to get up but was struggling, I reached out my hand and helped him get on his feet. He brushed dirt off his armor.

 

Roy questioned, "Phoenix what did you do?"

 

I stammered, "W-well funny story really, you see I-"

 

Koru Sen's body glowed and flames started to emanate from his back. They slowly lifted him until he was on his feet. He commanded the flames to his broken bones and wounds in order to heal himself. After some time the flames faded away.

 

"Well that was fun." Koru Sen stated while brushing himself off. He continued, "Not a bad strategy, I didn't see that one coming."

 

I chuckled, "Yeah, that was the point."

 

Roy interjected, "Can someone please tell me what happened and why is my neck killing me?!"

 

"Well you see your buddy there used you as a flying projectile in order to take me out. Pretty clever but odd if you ask me." Koru Sen explained.

 

Roy turned to me, "Wait what?! You used me like a rocket?! A missile?!"

 

I laughed a little, "Uhh yeah kinda, heh."

 

Roy grabbed my hands, exclaimed, "AWESOME! It’s always been my dream since I was a young guardian to be a missile and soar elegantly through the sky raining death to my enemies!"

 

Koru Sen tried to interrupt, "You really weren't elegant at all more like a-"

 

I kicked Koru Sen's shin, "Don't take this from him, he's....unique."

 

Roy was still holding my hands when he pulled me in for another awkward hug.

 

He sniffled, "Phoenix, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" He then creepily whispered in my ear, "You're my best friend."

 

I struggled and squirmed to break free but couldn't. Damn this guy is strong.

 

Roy continued to swirl me around while sobbing happily. Koru Sen started to laugh uncontrollably until falling back into the crater and rolling in laughter. I was completely unenthused about this and kept a straight face through it all.

 

A voice interrupted us, "Ahem."

 

We all stopped and looked towards the voice. It was Cayde dressed as the Speaker. Stick arms, cardboard, glue and all.... Who knew.

 

'The Speaker' continued, "This is absolutely unacceptable!! Phoenix! Roy! Koru Sen! To the barracks at once!"

 

Roy dropped me, "Yes sir!" He saluted and proceeded to march towards the barracks.

 

Koru Sen climbed out of the crater and walked to my side. He turned to whisper in my ear, "What the hell is wrong with the Speaker? He looks really sick."

 

I turned to face Koru Sen in absolute horror.

 

I quivered, "No, no, no! Not you too! Are you serious?! That’s not the Speaker look it’s Cay-!"

 

Cayde smacked me in the mouth with a stick hand and in doing so broke the stick. It weakly dangled from the glue sticking to the cardboard cut-out.

 

'The Speaker' continued, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?! I said to the barracks! Go on get!"

 

He flailed the broken stick arm in the air. I started to walk in the direction Roy marched off to and Koru Sen followed.

 

I could hear 'The Speaker' yell to the onlooking guardians in the library, "That’s all folks! Show's over! Get back to your books and knickknacks!"

 

Koru Sen and I were walking side by side. He turned to me, "So your name is Phoenix huh?"

 

I sarcastically responded, "Yup, sure is and we all know yours by now."

 

Koru Sen scoffed a little, "Listen Phoenix sorry about before I really didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

 

I chuckled, "Embarrass? Dude I launched you through a library using a titan as a missile. That story is never going to die in the Tower."

 

Koru Sen stopped in his steps. He spoke defeatedly, "Crap...."

 

I stopped and turned around to face him, "Don't worry bud" I put my arm around his shoulders and started to walk us forward, slowly trailing Roy who was chanting "1, 2, 3.....what comes after 3?!....47!! 1, 2, 3, 47!"

 

I continued talking to Koru Sen, "Where we are going Koru buddy, I'm sure word hasn’t even gotten there yet."

 

//-A long march later-//

 

"COME ON YOU TITAN LOVING FAIRY!! DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 200!" The Sergeant yelled at Koru Sen.

 

Koru Sen dropped to the floor and proceeded to do his push-ups while sobbing.

 

"WHAT’S WRONG FAIRY YOU DIDN'T CRY WHEN YOU BENT OVER AND TOOK THAT TITAN MISSILE UP THE REAR!! ADD ANOTHER 100 TO THAT!!" The Sergeant screamed.

 

I laughed as I proceeded to do my punishment which was jumping jacks. The Sergeant marched over to me.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT PRETTY BOY!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! WARLOCK?! HUNTER?! WHO KNOWS?! LOOK LIKE A FAIRY TO ME! ADD ANOTHER 200 TO THAT!"

 

I complained and started to sob, "Aww man, what the hell!"

 

The Sergeant screamed back in my face, "MAKE THAT 300!"

 

I continued to do my jumping jacks in the military yard at the bottom of the Tower. The yard was covered in scattered tents and barracks with woods surrounding it all.

 

Commander Roy chuckled as he stood to the side of us. The Sergeant walked up to him.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU CHUCKLING ABOUT ROY?! DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 500 SIT-UPS!" The Sergeant yelled in his face.

 

Roy started to laugh even harder and took a swig of an adult drink from one of his flasks on his belt. Roy proceeded to burp loudly in the Sergeant's face.

 

Roy then stated drunkly, "Bruh, I outrank you." He then started to walk away. The Sergeant stood there dumbstruck and enraged. Roy yelled back as he was walking away, "I'll be at the bar in the tent over there" he pointed to a large tent with flag posts in the front hanging long and thin banners. "See you guys in a few hours!"

 

While still doing jumping jacks, I turned to look down at Koru and he looked up at me while doing push-ups. We both said, "A few hours?!"

 

The Sergeant was still glaring at Roy walking away when he turned to glare at us. He started to yell profanities at me and Koru while increasing our punishment.

 

Roy continued walking towards the bar while taking another swig of one of his flasks. He heard the Sergeant yelling in the distance and laughed, "Ha! Rookies."

 

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Lightning Strikes Twice

The House Of Spirits Kell ferociously roared towards the members of Fireteam Pluto. The Kell towered over all of them and held its large scorch cannon over its right shoulder.    
  
I muttered, "Oh crap."   
  
"Guys I think we found it." Roy added.    
  
"Yeah you think?!" Koru stated while slowly backing up.    
  
I looked up and around the main deck of the ketch. It housed the throne for the Kell at the end of the room with individual piloting stations evenly placed towards the entrance of the deck. The piloting stations were occupied further with Fallen vandals and dregs. It was at this moment I knew we stepped into some serious -blam!-.   
  
The Kell laughed at us as we slowly stepped backwards. It could smell our fear. My fear.    
  
I swallowed, "Well gents it’s been an honor." I looked towards Koru and then Roy giving them both a respectful nod.    
  
Koru quivered, "Yeah it's been… fun?"    
  
Roy pulled a flask from his belt and motioned it upwards in the air suggesting a toast, "Come on guys, he doesn't look that bad."    
  
The Kell tilted his head towards Roy, recognizing the insult. It fired the scorch cannon and a hot molten shell shot towards Roy. I ran to the left with Koru to avoid the blast and turned to see if Roy was running with us. But he was just standing there.    
  
I yelled, "Roy come on get out of there!!"    
  
Roy turned to us and laughed as he ducked and said, "Whoopsieee!"    
  
The shell of the scorch cannon flew over Roy's head and exploded on the wall of the ketch, rightfully destroying the metal structure and creating a hole to the outside causing the fresh Russian breeze to invade the room.    
  
I turned to look at Koru as he turned to look at me. We both said, "Holy crap, he's pretty quick for a drunk."    
  
I glanced over to the now ducking Roy who was looking at us and noticed his arm was still raised for the toast he offered just moments ago. I looked up expecting the worst and well… it wasn't pretty.    
  
Roy, sensing my horror as I looked at his raised arm, looked up himself, "Phoenix what're ya looking at?" It was then Roy noticed.    
  
The flask Roy was holding up moments ago was completely destroyed. The top half was torn through by the shell of the scorch cannon while the remaining bottom half was still clutched in Roy's hand. Its liquid contents lay wasted on the floor and upon Roy's armor. Roy's Jolly Roger Titan mark was dampened. The entire room was enveloped in complete silence.    
  
The Kell started to laugh, noticing it hurt the Titan, but stopped immediately as arc energy started to slowly but powerfully crackle out of Roy. The main deck and sky outside darkened to an ominous gray. Storm clouds appeared over the horizon rushing towards the Ketch. Bright powerful blue lightning bolts started to project from Roy's body. The bolts struck nearby vandals and dregs, scorching and electrocuting them in a painful death.    
  
The lightning from Roy's body scorched the walls and destroyed the monitors of the nearest piloting stations. Roy slowly lowered his arm and spoke.    
  
"Phoenix. Koru. Jump out of the ship." Roy then pointed to the hole in the ketch that the scorch cannon created just moments ago.    
  
I responded, "That's a hell of a drop bro. I don't think that's a very good-"    
  
With the crack of lighting in the distant sky Roy instantly teleported in front of me. We were face to face and I quivered a bit. Something was very wrong.    
  
Roy spoke coldly, "I said get out."    
  
I was astounded by Roy's newfound ability and I slowly grabbed Koru who was at a loss for words.    
  
I responded worriedly, "Okay Roy, we are leaving." I grabbed Koru and ran for the hole in the wall of the ketch. "Come on Koru buddy let's fly!" And jumped off the ketch.    
  
Roy turned to face the Kell as he heard his two fellow Fireteam members screaming as they plummeted towards the Russian landscape.    
  
Koru screamed to me as the cold air rushed against us, "Phoenix we have to jump at the right time otherwise we'll die!!"    
  
I yelled back at Koru, "What?!!"    
  
Skye screamed within my head, " _ You idiot what have you done now?!! _ "   
  
I yelled back at Skye, "What?!"    
  
" _ I'm in your head I know you can hear me!!! _ "   
  
I laughed at Skye and grabbed Koru's hand as we free fell towards the ground.    
  
I started the jumping sequence to try and slow us down. I jumped once. Fell a little further and then jumped once more.    
  
I looked at Koru, "It's your turn to jump now!"   
  
We were still falling too fast towards the ground and needed to decelerate immediately.    
  
Koru screamed at me, "I'll try!"    
  
Koru grabbed my other hand and started to slowly glide us downwards.    
  
We were still falling way too fast.    
  
"Koru I said jump not this -blam!- what the hell is this!!" I yelled at Koru.    
  
Worriedly he responded, "It's called gl-"    
  


\---

  
Roy turned to face the fallen entourage and Kell when he heard Clutch mutter, " _ Guardian down. Guardian down. _ "   
  
Roy chuckled, "Those idiots can't do anything right."    
  
The Kell roared once more towards Roy. This time Roy responded by roaring back even louder. While Roy roared he harnessed the arc energy both outside the Ketch and within his body and shot lightning everywhere. The main deck was blinded with a bright blue light and loud noises of crackling electricity. Roy heard the sounds of many screaming vandals and dregs as he electrocuted them to death and sent the others running.    
  
Roy stopped his roar and the onslaught of his energy attack ceased. He searched around the main deck for any enemies that survived. He looked as he saw multiple charred bodies of vandals and dregs. The piloting stations were completely destroyed and the room was blackened where it was struck.    
  
Roy looked towards the Kell as it slowly pulled itself off of its throne that it was knocked back on. Small bolts of electricity still danced around the Kell and it's scorch cannon. The Kell let out a small grumble followed by a low chilling chuckle.    
  
Roy tilted his head towards the Kell and spoke coldly, "That was my favorite flask. It held 150 proof rum in it. That was my favorite adult beverage and you made it go to waste." The anger slowly started to churn once more in Roy's body. Small bolts started to shoot out of him once more where he stood.    
  
The Kell regained its composure and stood up. It went to shoot the scorch cannon at Roy but it didn't fire. It seemed Roy fried the internal components of the cannon with his arc barrage causing it to jam. The Kell roared and broke the cannon over its knee. It then proceeded to raise its four arms and roar at Roy signifying this would be a battle of hand to hand combat.    
  
Roy smirked, "Yeah that -blam!- has got to stop." And he motioned his finger up and then down.    
  
The Kell looked confused at Roy as a bolt of powerful lightning broke through the roof of the ketch and struck the Kell. The powerful lightning bolt electrocuted it and continued through the bottom of the ketch until striking the Russian ground hundreds of feet below.    
  
The ketch shuddered and the engines ceased to hold it in place. Red alarms and buzzers went off in the main deck.    
  
Roy looked up towards the new hole he created in the ketch, "Oops."    
  
The ketch started to fall towards the ground. Fallen vandals and dregs from other sections ran into the main deck and surrounded the room. They looked towards their Kell who was struggling to get back on its feet and then to Roy who stood in defiance of the Kell.    
  
Some vandals went to help their Kell but instead the Kell smashed them with its four arms and slowly stood up while roaring. The lightning storm outside continued. Roy reached his hands up and called the arc energy of the storm towards him. Rapid lightning bolts struck him, charging him up once more. His entire body crackled and glowed blue as he glared at the Kell.    
  
Roy spoke, "Let me introduce you to the -blam!- train." And leapt towards the Kell with his arms forward.    
  
The Kell put its four arms forward and took a braced stance to catch the Titan. The fallen vandals and dregs watched this spectacle as their ketch continued to plummet towards the ground. The Kell roared at Roy who was accelerating towards it rapidly. Roy was within the Kell's reach when it went to grab him, but in a flash of lightning Roy vanished. The Kell grabbed Roy's previous position but the Titan was gone. Confused, the Kell grabbed at the air around where he thought Roy was.    
  
The dregs and vandals pointed up in horror at the Kell. The Kell looked up as Roy propelled himself off of the ceiling of the ketch. Roy landed on the face of the Kell and grabbed its head while charging bolts of lightning through it. The Kell screamed and tried to hit Roy off of its head but couldn't move as Roy electrocuted its brain thus paralyzing the Kell. Roy roared and head-butted the Kell repeatedly as bolts sparked everywhere off of his body.    
  
The storm outside increased in power as well. Lighting started to strike the ketch from the blackened clouds above. Roy continuously head-butted the Kell with more power each time. The Kell's helmet and rebreather shattered, broke, and fell towards the floor of the main deck. It was at this moment the front of the ketch impacted with the ground. Roy drove his head through the skull of the Kell, viciously killing it. The Kell fell to the floor motionless as Roy did a backflip and landed on his feet.    
  
He heard explosions rushing towards his position. He knew the front of the ketch had impacted with the ground and the rest of the ship was following suit.    
  
Roy spoke to himself, "-blam!-"   
  
Roy screamed and reached his arms upwards once more. Like before he pulled arc energy from the clouds above to fully charge himself. The vandals and dregs looked on in admiration of Roy and watched as he commanded this power. Roy wrapped himself and his armor with this energy and made a run for the end of the ship that had yet to impact with the ground.    
  
He blasted through wall after wall on the ketch making his way towards the end of the ship. He stopped. Roy looked up and around only to see cargo containers as an explosion launched him into one of the walls of the ketch. The protective energy around his body dissipated and faded away. The storm outside calmed and the Russian sky became light once more.   
  


\---

 

Phoenix and Koru looked towards the half-crashed Ketch.    
  
"Hey Phoenix do you see him?" Koru asked.    
  
"No not yet." I responded. "He should've been out by now."    
  
Skye and Dari finished the revival sequence for both Koru and Phoenix after they fell from the ketch and died.    
  
Dari remarked, " _ You know I have no idea what an 'architect' is but they killed you guys really good _ ."   
  
Koru sarcastically chuckled at his ghost, "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Must be some sort of-"   
  
_ Guardian Down. _   
  
I turned to face Koru who just fell to the ground and died for no reason at all. I then looked at Skye and Dari. I squealed, "oh crap."    
  
_ Guardian Down. _   
  
Skye turned to Dari, " _ Better revive these idiots again. It still says on my info screen 'killed by the architects' I don't understand? _ "   
  
Dari responded, " _ Let's not question it. Just revive them. _ "   
  


\---

  
Roy glanced up to see a fallen walker tank and he smirked. At this moment the remainder of the ketch struck the ground and exploded. Parts of the ketch flew everywhere as the fuselages were set ablaze. The entire ground shook as if an earthquake were taking place.    
  


\---

 

Me and Koru ran to the site of the crash and screamed for Roy.

  
I yelled to Skye, "Can you scan for him. Where is he?!"    
  
Skye responded, " _ If you really expect me to scan this whole ketch you're out of your mind. _ "   
  
It was then we heard mechanical gears meshing and clanking underneath the rubble of the ketch. I saw a fallen walker tank emerge from the debris.    
  
I poked Koru who was searching for Roy right behind me, "Koru buddy?"    
  
Koru turned around, "What now?!"   
  
We both held each other and squealed as we saw the cannon of the tank face us and start to charge.    
  
Koru screamed, "Phoenix let go you're gonna get us both killed!"   
  
I yelled back, "Why don't you just jump like before to save us, you idiot?! Oh wait that didn't work because you got us killed!"    
  
Koru responded, "I told you warlocks can't jump! I tried to tell you before you so happily jumped out of the ketch!!"    
  
The tank was about to fire when it stopped and Roy popped out of the pilot's hatch laughing.    
  
"Oh my Traveler!! You guys should've seen your faces!! ‘Oh help me Koru I'm gonna die!’ ‘No help me Phoenix I'm gonna die!’ Too funny!" Roy laughed towards us.    
  
Both Koru and I yelled, "Roy you're alive!!"    
  
In which Roy responded, "Yayy I'm alive!!"    
  
We all laughed, then we heard the whirring of an engine behind us. We saw a large guardian ship landing and knew exactly who it was.    
  
Koru sighed, "Damn, here we go."    
  
Cayde-6 stepped out of the ship's back hatch and walked down its platform towards us. Ikora and Zavala followed.    
  
Cayde spoke, "You know when I gave you the mission to hunt down the House of Spirits Kell to track him, I didn't say kill him. Or destroy his ketch. You know that right?"    
  
Cayde was a more than a little annoyed with us.    
  
Both Koru and I pointed to Roy and said, "He did it."    
  
Cayde turned to Roy, "Roy you single-handedly took down this ketch and the Kell within it?"    
  
Roy responded, "It blew up my flask and made me spill my drink everywhere."     
  
Cayde rolled his eyes and waved his arms in the air sarcastically, "Oh no not his flask. Anything but that."   
  
Roy retorted, "It was 150 proof rum bruh. And that flask was vintage."    
  
Zavala interrupted, "Roy get out of the tank. Now."    
  
Roy scoffed, "No!"   
  
Zavala irritatedly turned his head towards Roy, "Commander Roy. Get out of the tank now that's an order!"    
  
Roy yelled in a childish manner, "No! My tank!"    
  
Roy pulled himself back into the tank and closed the pilot's hatch shut. The tank came to life again and started to walk away.    
  
I laughed towards Koru, "Well there he goes."   
  
Koru responded, "Yep, he sure is."    
  
We watched as Zavala and Cayde jumped on the tank and tried to pry the hatch open. Hitting it repeatedly with their hands. We could still hear Roy yelling "My tank!" from within it as it marched away.    
  
Ikora walked up to us. She spoke, "Regardless of what they say, well done Fireteam Pluto. I'm proud of you." She offered us a smile and turned to walk towards the vanguard ship.    
  
Both Koru and I looked at each other and exchanged a first bump for our victory and followed Ikora. It was time to go home. Back to the Tower.

 

End of chapter 10.


	11. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Previously:]
> 
> /-Roy pulled himself back into the tank and closed the pilot's hatch shut. The tank came to life again and started to walk away.
> 
> I laughed towards Koru, "Well there he goes."
> 
> Koru responded, "Yep, he sure is."
> 
> We watched as Zavala and Cayde jumped on the tank and tried to pry the hatch open. Hitting it repeatedly with their hands. We could still hear Roy yelling "My tank!" from within it as it marched away.
> 
> Ikora walked up to me and Koru. She spoke, "Regardless of what they say, well done Fireteam Pluto. I'm proud of you." She offered us a smile and turned to walk towards the guardian ship.
> 
> Both Koru and I looked at each other and exchanged a first bump for our victory and followed Ikora. It was time to go home. Back to the Tower.-/

 

Within the Vanguard Hall, Cayde turned to face the members of Fireteam Pluto and chuckled.

"So, Fifi. You and your boys are in some deep doo-doo. Zavala is pissed. Mostly at you, Roy."

Cayde pointed finger guns at Roy.

Cayde continued, "Aaannnd we now have a giant Ketch that is being scavenged in our backyard. So here's what we need  _you_  to do. Go back to the giant Ketch you destroyed. Clean up all the debris. I mean ALL of it and clear out the Fallen that are scavenging in that area. Understand?"

I spoke, "But -"

Cayde concluded, "Great. Now scurry along." He motioned his hands waving us away.

I sadly looked at Koru and Roy, "Come on guys. This sucks."

Cayde spoke to us once more, "Oh wait. I almost forgot. Take him with you. You'll need him."

Cayde presented to us a Tower Sweeper Bot. It stood on the side of Cayde vigorously sweeping the floor.

Cayde continued, "Now go on get!" Waving his hands once more.

We turned defeated and headed for the stairs leading out into the Tower plaza. The sweeper bot followed closely behind us. It swept every single step of the way repeating, "Dirty, so dirty..." in its robotic voice.

Roy spoke back to the bot, "Oh I'll show you dirty lemme just -" Roy motioned to his codpiece.

Koru and I immediately restrained Roy's arms and yelled "No!"

Roy hung his head low, "Fine. This is such -blam!-. We shouldn't have to clean this mess up. We did a good thing."

Koru sarcastically responded, " _You_  did a good thing if you consider mass murder and destruction of an orbital craft 'good'. But you know, having your friends clean up your mess is totally cool. Like it's the  _best_ thing you could've possibly gotten us into. No other way  _I_  wanted to spend my day."

We were passing Lord Shaxx as he approached us.

Shaxx spoke, "Gotten into a bit of trouble haven't we guardians?"

I pointed to Roy, " _He_  got us into trouble. Roy destroyed an entire Fallen Ketch and now we have to go clean up the mess in the Cosmodrome. Such crap."

Shaxx was intrigued, "Roy you destroyed an entire Ketch? Most impressive. I'd love to see that destructive power in the crucible."

Roy looked at Shaxx and grunted. He kept walking towards the stairs exiting the crucible quarters with his head hung low.

Shaxx, insulted by Roy's response, whispered, "One v. one me, bro."

I turned to Shaxx, "What?!"

Shaxx chuckled, "Nothing guardian. Don't you have a battleground to clean?"

Disgruntled, I grabbed Koru and proceeded to run up the stairs to catch up to Roy. We exited into the Tower plaza.

The sky was a perfect baby blue with white puffy clouds playing about. The sun shined brightly into the plaza. The Traveler almost glowed in the distance. We caught up to Roy who was accessing his vault.

"Roy, what's the matter bud?" I said.

He responded while headbutting the vault repeatedly, "Phoenix. I. Hate. Cleaning."

I grabbed him and pulled him back from the vault so he'd stop hitting it.

I spoke, "Me too bud. But hey, at least we got this sweeper bot to mess with."

We all turned to the sweeper bot who stopped sweeping to look at us. We smiled and it tilted its head to one side, clearly concerned.

It spoke towards us, "Error. Error. Must go to maintenance. Danger. Error."

Roy picked up the sweeper bot and put it over his shoulder to carry it.

"Nope, if we can't get out of it, neither can you." Roy said to the bot.

I turned to Koru, "Do you think one of Gypsy's grenades could blow the bot to pieces?"

Koru smiled sinfully, "Hmm I think so. Might have to try two grenades though. The Tower's frames are typically reinforced for high durability… Let's do it for science!"

We all yelled, "Yeah for science!" As we started running to our ship, purely excited to blow -blam!- up.

The sweeper bot flailed on Roy's shoulder in fear and continued to screech, "Danger! Danger!"

**/- Some Time Later -/**

Koru raised his fingers and waved them through the air creating a flame rune on one of the larger metal remnants of the Ketch.

Koru yelled towards me, "Ready Phoenix?!"

I eagerly yelled, "Ready!"

"Alright here we go!" Koru exclaimed.

The fire rune exploded and the superheated metal hull fell off of the Ketch glowing in a bright yellow/orange. I swooped down from the sky with my flame fueled blades in hand. Air rushed around me as I accelerated towards the falling piece of the hull. It was deafening but so exciting. I raced across its face smoothly cutting through it like butter from end to end. I turned in my flight path to make another pass and another.

I yelled, "Woohoo!" As I accelerated and repeatedly chopped up the falling piece faster and faster.

With a catastrophic thud the hull struck the ground in neatly cut pieces which could be managed by a single guardian.

Roy walked over to the neatly cut stack and hammer-fisted the top in an arc-charged attack. The metal panels quickly turned from a glowing yellow/orange to blue and flattened out perfectly. Roy then took each panel individually and put them in a large container filled with the freezing water from the Russian Motherland.

Roy groaned, "Come on guys I have the -blam!-est job here. Koru let's trade!"

Koru chuckled at Roy, "Sorry but I'm not the one that disobeyed mission directive and took out the Ketch."

I harshly landed on the ground in front of Koru and Roy with my right fist and right knee striking the ground and my left arm in the air. I held the kneeling pose with the air of epic-ness around me.

Koru clapped, "Wow,  _very good_  Phoenix. You've officially become a tool."

Roy looked up and sighed while turning around to continue cooling and stacking the metal plates.

I stood up and scoffed while patting debris off of me, "Uh Koru it's called the superhero landing for a reason."

Koru sarcastically responded, "Yeah. 'Superhero'. Right."

I ignored his response and turned to Roy.

"Roy what's wrong?" I asked.

Roy spoke while hammer-fisting another stack of superheated panels.

"I dunno Phoenix, might have something to do with that." Roy responded while pointing to a huge area of land behind him with over five hundred superheated panels awaiting him to cool them in the container of freezing water.

I confidently responded, "It's not my fault you work slow. Why don't you just do the lightening-y thingy again and strike each pile. I dunno, make it rain, too, or something."

Koru raised his eyebrow and turned to compliment me, "Phoenix that's the best idea you've had all day." He patted me on the shoulder.

Roy scoffed, "I'm exhausted from using all of that energy before. The most I can manage is this hammer-fist thing." He said while striking another stack and throwing them each like frisbees into the container.

I yelled, "Roy don't do that you'll damage the metal!"

Roy responded, "Why are we even keeping these anyway?! Why can't we just trash 'em?!"

I rolled my eyes while turning around and walking towards the remains of the Ketch to continue slicing it down with Koru.

"Because, Roy, if you haven't noticed we are very much in debt thanks to your drinking problem. These armored panels will make a pretty penny on the black market." I said while smiling gleefully.

Koru smirked while drawing another flame rune on the Ketch. "Phoenix that's the  _second_  best idea you've had all day. You're on a roll! Skye be sure to document this!" Koru said to my ghost.

Skye laughed, " _I'm already ahead of you Koru-buddy!_ "

I flew up into the Russian sky which was a mix of baby-blue, pink, and purple as the sun started to set in the distance. I spoke to my ghost Skye with my mind.

"Hey Skye, have you ever thought of why we're here?" I asked.

She responded, " _Yeah but I think the prophecy kinda cleared that up for ya._ " She chuckled a bit.

"No, I know that Skye. But I mean I don't feel like I'm the chosen one to bring an end to the Darkness. I just don't feel like it's me, you know? I just want to stay up here and fly all day. I don't want to fight anymore. Look at this place Skye. Look how beautiful it is. I feel we were created for something much more than just fighting." I explained.

I felt Skye thinking deeply. It was actually making it hard for me to think.

She responded, " _I know what you mean Phoenix. Yes this is a place of great beauty but in order to protect it we have to fight. Think of it this way: if we don't fight then no one in the entire universe would be able to enjoy a sight like this. We have no choice but to fight. We have to protect this beauty._ "

I stopped mid flight. I was well above the clouds and where I needed to be. I could hear Koru yelling at me on the comms but I just ignored him. I stared out into the sunset closely admiring each shade of blue, pink, and purple. Birds flew in the distance. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah Skye you're right. Just sucks is all. It's discouraging that there is something out there that actually wants to destroy this." I said.

Skye chuckled, " _Well that's why we have to win! You big silly!_ "

I smiled, "You're right, let's do this!"

I flipped backwards and accelerated towards the Ketch. Clouds and the air flew around me at a deafening velocity.

I yelled over the comms, "Koru now!"

Koru responded, "Where the hell were you?! Igniting now!"

Koru snapped his fingers and the rune exploded on the Ketch's hull. Another large superheated mass of metal fell from the Ketch. I careened through the hull cutting it with my blades. I laughed as I spun with my blades at my waist.

Koru thought to himself, He is having way too much fun with this.

I spun and flipped while landing on the ground and sheathing my blades on my back.

I called out to Roy, "There's another stack for you bud!"

Roy looked up and around at the immense piles of metal hull. He gave me the middle finger while throwing another stack in the water container.

I walked over to Koru, "Hey you wanna grab a drink after this? We're almost done here and just have the mid-rear section to go."

Koru agreed, "Yeah that sounds good. I could use a drink."

I looked around puzzled, "Uh Koru where the hell is that sweeper bot?"

Koru looked around confused as well, "hmm it was at the base of the Ketch cleaning up there. Maybe it went inside?"

"Yeah maybe" I said, "we should have Roy look for him so we can help with those metal stacks. How many are left?"

Koru sighed, "After what we just put down, six hundred and forty-three panels are left. Not counting the  _rest_  of the Ketch we still have to do."

Koru and I sighed, "-blam!-"

**/- 1 Hour Later -/**

"Here Sweepy Sweepy Sweepy! Here boy come on!" Roy whistled while pacing through the main hallway of the Ketch calling for the lost Sweeper Bot.

Roy pouted, "Man I totally wanted to blow that thing up too. Cayde is going to ki -"

A large thud echoed throughout the broken Ketch. Roy looked around. The Ketch was nearly pitch black within. Only a few rays of setting sunlight came through the broken exterior.

"Da -blam!- was that?!" Roy exclaimed.

He continued to walk down the dark metal hallway towards the main deck. His boots clanked with every step. Screeching noises came from deep within the Ketch. Roy stopped.

"Clutch, scan the area. We aren't alone." Roy said to his ghost while materializing his shotgun.

" _Roger that Commander!_ " Clutch responded.

Roy continued forward and was met with the closed doors of the main deck.

"Hmph. Clutch I don't remember closing these doors." Roy said.

Clutch responded, " _They must've closed when the Ketch crashed. Also I'm not picking anything up on my radar. Everything is hazy in here._ "

Roy opened the door slowly and walked into the main deck where he killed the Kell earlier that day. He smiled at his destructive craftsmanship.

Roy whispered to Clutch while gripping his shotgun tighter, "How come I feel like we're walking into a -"

Roy was cut off by a group of fallen dregs and vandals jumping onto him from above. The group pinned him to the floor, threw his shotgun to the side and restrained him.

Roy yelled, "TRAP!"

One of the Vandals head-butted Roy in the face knocking the already exhausted titan out. They dragged his body towards the throne of the main deck. The dead Kell that Roy viciously murdered earlier was still at the base of the throne. The Fallen dragged Roy's body next to it and looked at the two in comparison. Studying them both, trying to understand. The group of vandals and dregs spoke to each other in their Fallen dialect. The House of Spirits was up to something…

**/- Just Outside The Ketch -/**

Roy yelled over the comms "TRAP!"

Both Koru and I snapped our heads towards the Ketch as we were dropping a new batch of metal panels into the freezing water container. The sun just set in the distance allowing the Russian landscape to become bone-chillingly eerie.

"Oh boy, he's in trouble" I said to Koru.

Koru responded, "Yeah. I was wondering why the Fallen haven't engaged us yet."

We materialized our weapons and sprinted towards the Ketch.

"Skye scan the Ketch, Find him!" I yelled to Skye.

She frantically replied, " _Everything is coming in hazy! I can't find him!_ "

I turned to Koru, "Grab my hand!"

Koru nodded and grabbed my hand as I jumped, forcing us to blink through into the Ketch.

We both landed on our hands and knees within the Ketch.

Koru shook his head, "Whoa, what a rush."

I stood and grabbed the two fallen swords from my back. I flipped the switch allowing them to come to life with arc energy.

I smiled to myself while admiring the fallen blades I obtained so long ago, "That never gets old."

Koru shook off the feeling of nausea from the forceful blink and materialized a shotgun for himself.

"Yeah this is definitely close quarters." Koru stated.

We ran down the main hallway of the Ketch towards the main deck. We could hear screaming and shouting. Koru and I look at each other and quickened our pace.

Bright lights flashed through the slightly opened door of the main deck. The lights were sporadic and multicolored. The sound of tribal drums echoed from within. Koru and I kicked open the door breaking it clean off the wall. We both gasped. What we saw was… disturbing.

Roy was seated on the throne in the main deck with the dead bloodied Kell hanging from ropes behind him, like a trophy. Fallen vandals and dregs were lined up on either side of the deck, creating a straight pathway to Roy. They wore ceremonious armor and beat on metal drums. Two armored guards stood at both sides of Roy. Upon viewing me and Koru they stood at the ready.

Koru and I looked up to see a Fallen disco ball made from shiny metal scraps and broken pieces of the Ketch turning slowly and reflecting colored lights in all directions.

I looked to Koru, "What the -blam!- is this?!"

The drumming stopped and all of the Fallen stepped to their respective sides to face me and Koru. Their steps echoed in unison throughout the Ketch.

Koru swallowed, "Um, maybe a ceremony of some kind…?"

The group of Fallen yelled in their dialect towards me and Koru. They made vulgar gestures of death and pain. Roy raised his right hand, and they all stopped and were silent.

Roy smashed his fist on his throne and a door to the right of him opened.

Koru spoke to me, "This can't be good… "

A Fallen vandal wielding a metal staff as a walking stick and 2 robotic arms walked out from the doors. He was garbed in a green robe with a fur collar. A decorative metal Fallen mask hung from his face.

The vandal spoke in broken words, "Greetingsss guaaardiansss. I am Variks of House of Judgemeennnt. Welcome to Kell ceremonyyy. Are you friend ooorrr foooeee?"

A shiver ran down my spine. I looked to Koru, "K-Koru they speak our language now. W-what do we do?!"

Koru chuckled, "Don't worry. I got this."

"Variks how are you buddy?! It's Koru Sen! Long time no see!" Koru responded to Variks as he bowed.

Variks, clearly excited, tapped his staff on the ground twice and the group of Fallen that lined the main deck stood at ease and spoke quietly in their dialect among themselves.

Variks spoke, "Koru Sen my frieennddd. How good it is to see you once mooore."

Koru straightened up from his bow and started to walk towards Variks. Roy, still sitting on his throne, took a sip of rum from his golden goblet and played with the Fallen crown that sat on his head.

Koru motioned to me, "Come on Phoenix, don't be rude."

He dragged me towards Variks. I was completely at a loss for words. We approached the Fallen vandal. Koru hugged Variks when Variks turned his head in confusion towards me.

He spoke, "And who are you guardiaaannn?"

I stuttered, "P-Phoenix. Good to m-meet you Variks." As I bowed lightly.

Variks nodded, "Good to meet yooou as well Phoeniiixxx. Yooou have never spoken to a Fallen befooore?"

I responded, "No, I uh, usually shoot first?"

Koru jabbed me in the side.

Variks chuckled and responded, "Ah you are a  _funny_  one Phoeniiixxx. Allow me to explaaain. My Kell is the Queen of the Reef. She is good Kell. She commands Variksss."

I nodded respectfully, "Oh uh tha-that makes sense. But umm what's going on here?" I was beyond confused.

Variks raised his arms and bowed towards Roy.

Variks spoke, "I was called by House of Spirits afterrr Roy killed their Kell. They proposed to make Kell Roy their new Kellll. I arrived this morning to prepare the ritual ceremony for theeemmm. Now Kell Roy is Kell of House Of Spiritssssss."

Variks and the group of Fallen within the main deck bowed towards Roy. At this moment Roy stood up and spoke for the first time since this Coronation.

"My friends! My Fallen pirates!" Roy thunderously spoke as he turned to me and Koru and whispered, "They love that line!"

Roy continued, "These two here are my brothers! No harm shall come to them! Is this understood?!"

The Fallen roared and raised their arms in agreement, in complete awe of Roy.

Roy chuckled, "Good, very good my friends. Now I must ask a favor." Roy clasped his hands together modestly in front of him.

The entire group of Fallen ran up towards the throne and went down on one knee while bowing their heads. They playfully fought over each other to get closer to Roy.

Roy continued, "Now listen carefully. I ask you to repair this Ketch with the metal panels piled up just outside."

Roy pointed towards the hole in the Ketch's hull. In the distance the stacks of metal panels still remained awaiting to be finished.

"I ask you to repair this Ketch in order for us to have a command ship in which I will appoint the first Captain. Furthermore, I ask that you scavenge what you can from the other Fallen Houses, Cabal, and Hive in order to build us a fleet. Do by  _any_  means necessary. You are free to express your will but never harm any  _guardians_  unless provoked, and  _absolutely_  no women or children. That will be punishable by death. Is that understood my brothers?!" Roy asked his Fallen entourage.

They all roared in agreement. They seemed so happy and delighted with their new Kell.

Roy nodded in approval, "Very good. Now we celebrate!"

Roy raised his goblet and took a mighty gulp of his adult beverage. The Fallen stood and roared in celebration and carried out massive tubs of rum in which they started to drink in the masses.

The tribal drumming continued and the disco ball started to turn and light the main deck.

Roy walked towards me, Koru, and Variks.

Roy spoke, "Well what'dya guys think? I got my own pirate army, it's a dream come true! And they made me a disco ball like I asked for!"

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Yeah, watch out for Blackbeard over here. Also, we were going to  _sell_  the metal outside. Way to go, we'll always be in debt now!"

Roy scoffed, "Bruh I have an army of pillaging pirates. We'll  _never_  be in debt anymore. Just give 'em a chance." He patted me on the shoulder in a brotherly manner and continued, "For now we party!"

Koru walked over to Variks, but before starting a conversation turned to Roy.

Koru questioned, "Roy,  _how_  do you plan on appointing a captain? Also,  _good job_  on creating an army of drunks."

Koru laughed while pointing to all the Fallen who were drinking Roy's limitless amount of rum out of tubs and kegs.

Roy responded, "That's easy. Whichever one of them is left standing at the end of the night will be captain."

Roy then pointed to a Fallen vandal that was doing a keg stand, "My glimmer is on  _that_  guy!"

Roy cheered and ran down to party with his Fallen brothers.

I chuckled and said, "Screw it, woohoo!" While running down to join Roy.

Koru and Variks laughed together and walked to the side where the breach in the Ketch's hull was, allowing them to view the moon outside.

Koru questioned, "How is she Variks? Am I still banished from the Reef?"

Variks answered, "Koru Sen, my frienddd, ever since the incident the Queen has been… upsettt. Give her time. Variks will fiiixxx."

Koru sighed, "But what about her brother, what abou -"

Variks politely interrupted, "Koru, the Master of Crooows is  _always_  upsettt. Worry not, for now we celebraaate. Let's dance, guaaardiaaannn."

Variks put one of his metal arms around Koru's shoulder and turned him towards the party. Roy and I were dancing in a mosh pit of Fallen with goblets full of rum in hand. We were all laughing and celebrating together. Variks and Koru joined us in the center and we all danced. After dancing for some time I exited the mosh pit and walked over to the side of the Ketch to catch my breath.

I looked as Roy, Koru, Variks, and the Fallen danced together and started a conga line. I turned to view the moon through the hole of the Ketch.

I smiled and said to myself, "How the hell are we going to explain this to Cayde?"


End file.
